Brothers In Babysitting
by Lambo Brothers
Summary: After finding a Sparkling in a canyon, SUnstreaker is charged with watching the attached young femme. With little help from his jealous Twin, the golden Lamborghini find himself falling into a world of emotions run wild.
1. Surprise

'Slagging Sideswipe, threatening to mess up my paint job.' Sunstreaker fumed as he raced through the canyon. Sure, he HAD painted Sideswipe pink the night before, but his brother had deserved that. Calling him a sunflower... What WAS that noise? Sunstreaker skidded to a stop as he picked up a strange, crying noise. Looking around he realized it was coming from behind a large boulder off to the side of the canyon. 'Well, might as well check it out.' He thought sullenly. Approaching the boulder, he glanced around it. "What the slag?" He burst out. Behind the boulder was a little, bright magenta sparkling, crying at the top of it's vocal processor.

"What in the name of Primus is this doing out here?" Sunstreaker asked himself. He glanced around. There was nothing out here. No signs that anyone had passed through recently either. But the crying was starting to hurt his audio receptors. "Hey you, hush." He said roughly, poking at the sparkling, who immediately grabbed onto his hand and stopped crying. "HEY! Let go of me!" Sunstreaker cried, flicking his wrist and causing the little sparkling to loose its grip and fall off. Landing on the ground, the sparkling started crying again. "PRIMUS!" He couldn't get a break! Grabbing the sparkling off the ground, he held it up to his face, and said sharply, "Stop crying!". The sparkling blinked its large optics at him, then grabbed his head fin. "HEY! LET GO!" He cried, pulling the sparkling away, who then reattached itself to his hand. He sighed. At least it wasn't crying anymore. He turned away. "I guess I'm walking back. Through the desert. Slagit. I hope your happy." He shot down at the sparkling, who seemed to have fallen asleep in his hand.

Sunstreaker walked into the ark, a scowl on his face. His paint was worn and chipping near his feet from walking through the desert, and he had a layer of dust on him, not to mention the sand in his gears. He glared down at the sparkling clinging to his hand. "What am I supposed to do with you?" He asked it angrily, as if the sparkling could tell him. He stormed into the rec room, glared at everyone he could see and demanded, "What the Pit am I supposed to do with this slagging thing!" Holding the hand that the sparkling clung to as far in front of him as he could. Everyone just stared at him in stunned silence.

"Who the slag gave you a sparkling!" Cliffjumper exploded suddenly.

"I found it out in the canyons." Sunstreaker shrugged.

"There was a sparkling just randomly sitting in a canyon! How does that happen!" Huffer shouted.

Suddenly the inter com sparked to life, and Red Alert's voice called out. "And you brought it back here! It could be a Decepticon trap!"

"Calm down Red, Its a sparkling..." Inferno's muffled voice called to Red Alert.

"Hey, it's really cute." Beachcomber chuckled.

"Hey man, that's messed up. Who leaves a sparkling alone in a desert." Jazz walked over.

"I don't know and I don't care. Someone take it." Sunstreaker scowled at the sparkling.

"Here man, I'll take it." Jazz reached out and carefully pried the little sparkling off of Sunstreaker's hand. It woke and immediately started wailing loudly.

"Arg!" Sunstreaker clamped his hands over the sides of his head, trying to block the noise out. "It's even louder inside!"

"Shh little one, it's alright." Jazz said, trying to calm the wailing sparkling.

"It's not working!" Cliffjumper cried, clamping his hands over his audio receptors.

"Here Prime you try!" Jazz said, awkwardly shoving the sparkling at Optimus, who looked at it in surprise.

"There there child, there's no reason to be afraid." Prime said reassuringly. The sparkling continued to cry loudly.

"Here, let me try and calm the little thing. " Beachcomber said reaching for the child. Prime quickly passed her over. "Shhhh..." He said slowly. "Don't cry." The sparkling squinted her eyes shut and continued to scream. "Ahh, here Cliffjumper, you can try now." Beachcomber handed the sparkling to Cliffjumper.

"Wha- What am I supposed to do with it!" Cliffjumper cried, looking down at the wailing sparkling. "Um, don't cry... Uh, shhhh..."

"Here, give her to me." Bumblebee took the little thing from Cliffjumper and immediately started cooing at her. "Shh, it's ok, I've got you." As he cooed at her, the sparkling stopped crying for a moment, looking around. "See? Everything is alright..." Bumblebee smiled. Suddenly the sparkling saw what she was looking for - Sunstreaker. She threw her arms out towards him and started wailing again.

"Ahh! Bee! I thought you had it quieted down!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"I- I think she wants Sunstreaker." Bumblebee said, shocked. He walked up to Sunstreaker and held the sparkling out to him. "Take her Sunstreaker."

"I don't want it!" Sunstreaker held up his hands and backed away. Unfortunately for him, this put his arm within grabbing distance of the sparkling, who grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"What the- Not again!" Sunstreaker cried, glaring at the sparkling.

"She stopped crying." Bumblebee stared, letting go of the sparkling.

"Get it off!" Sunstreaker yelled angrily.

"NO! She'll start crying again!" Cliffjumper shouted back.

Vio-Blue optics narrowed, glaring defiantly at the Seeker-shaped target board at the other end of the shooting range. The undamaged Seeker-shaped target board, the very same one the red Lamborghini had been shooting at, and missing, for the past hour and a half. "Stupid Sunny..." He gritted, taking another shot that sailed a good five feet from the target and hit the far wall instead. He glared at the thing, as if willing it to burst into flame and be done with.

"He thinks he's so perfect and the worlds idol. The slagger." He took another shot, missing yet again, his target, but hitting the one two paces down. He took it as a victory, and marked it down. At least it wasn't the wall again. He shifted to look at his training partner for the moment, Bluestreak, who took aim and shot about that time, hitting his target dead-on. Sideswipe frowned, making a mental excuse that he was used to moving targets, not stationary ones. While Bluestreak, the sniper, was the opposite. Yeah, that's why Blue' was doing better. Moving targets and stationary targets aren't one in the same.

With that, he turned back to the target, took a shot, and missed again. "He stormed off after I threatened to paint him blue and purple polka-dotted." Sides' etched a frown, and motioned to himself, catching Bluestreak's attention. "He painted me pink. Now I'm stripped of paint entirely. I think I have the right to be moody." He turned and took another shot, closer, but still a miss. "He knows I hate the color pink. It took me forever to get it all off." Bluestreak looked him up and down, pausing to stare at a splotch of pink near his lower-center back. He thought of mentioning it, but decided against it as the Front liner growled, and with the strength he was widely feared for, pitched his gun at the target he'd missed so many times. Hitting it dead-on in the head and taking it clean off at the shoulders.

"Fraggin' brother of mine and his fraggin' glitched-up self-possessed processor." The red twin grumbled, spinning on his right pede and stomping out the room, Bluestreak rushing to put away his weapon and follow. The door-winded mech stumbled after the larger front liner. "So you and Sunstreaker had another fight." He frowned, that wasn't anything new. They would grudge about it for a while, then make-up and go back to making everyone else's lives a misery. He didn't see why Sideswipe was so mad, other than to fact he had to get his paint stripped. And that wasn't a pleasant feeling. He had no doubt that the lack of red paint was also the reason. Almost every other bot was red after all. Sideswipe would be cosmetically "naked' for a while, but no one ever really showed care for such a thing. Paint got stripped a lot in battle after all, though usually not fully.

And besides, bots stopping shuttering their optics at it when Mirage or Tracks walked around paint-less after their paint-jobs were ruined. Tracks more begrudgingly than Mirage.

"So..." Bluestreak started off again. "Are you going to apologize?" He let out an 'eep' as the front liner rounded on him, and glared. "Me?" He gritted through a forced smile. "Why should I apologize?" Bluestreak glanced around a bit, and frowned. "Uhm...well...Sunstreaker just isn't the type to is what I'm saying. And you don't really care about walking around with no paint as much as he would, you really did kinda overreact. I' not saying what he did was wrong, he kinda overreacted too, but either way you're always the one who has to apologize and-" Sideswipe slapped a hand over Bluestreak's mouth, and frowned.

"...You're right." He crossed his arms, the Gunner stared at him, mouth clamped tightly shut. "Well, you know what, I'm not apologizing this time." He spun around and started walking again, a slightly distressed Bluestreak following. "I'm always the one to apologize, even when it's not my fault. Even if he started it. I'm not going to this time. He's on his own, because until he apologizes I'm not talking to him." They rounded the corner, heading for the rec. room, and Sideswipe paused as he saw a group crowded around. With a frown, he tapped on the nearest bot - Windcharger - and asked; "What's going on?" The bot didn't even look at him. "Sunstreaker came back from the Canyons." Sideswipe frowned, and turned to stalk off. "And he brought back a femme sparkling with him!"

That made him pause. He pushed past the bot and stumbled towards his twin, who stood back-facing him. "Sunny -" He paused, optics widened as he stared in horror at the thing clinging to his slightly flailing brothers arm. "What...the Pit...is that...that..." He stepped back a bit. "PINK thing?" He uttered out, Bluestreak popping to glance around him from behind, making a loud "Awww!" as he spotted the sparkling. "She's so cute!"

Sunstreaker turned at his brother's outburst. "I'M TRYING TO GET IT OFF!" He shouted. "I found it in the canyon, and it won't leave me alone!"

"She starts wailing if anyone else holds her." Bumblebee explained. "A few of us tried, but she only wanted Sunstreaker."

"As safe as THAT sounds." Cliffjumper huffed. "But as long as shes not screaming, I guess it will have to work."

Sideswipe stared at his Brother, then glanced to the sparkling, and back to Sunstreaker. He kept the same shocked expression as he slowly uttered out a reply. "Wuh..." He shuttered his optics for a moment, then on-lined them and stared at the pink...sparkling. It clung awkwardly to Sunstreaker's arm. Staring for a moment, Sideswipe finally frowned at the thing. "Well, just so you know..." He tilted his head to look at his twin. "You're holding it wrong, and if you aren't careful you will drop it and injure it. It's probably hungry, you should see Ratchet about a formula, once it's fed you could probably put it to sleep and figure out what to do with it." He tiled it to the other side, and grinned lovingly.

"With that said, have fun. If you need me - don't bother calling, by the way - I'll be playing games with Bluestreak and Smokescreen in Smoke's room." He flicked his wrist in a salute-like goodbye, before grabbing Bluestreak by a door wing and trotting off.

"Wait, what!" Sunstreaker stared after his brother. "What do you mean? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Sunstreaker looked down at the sparkling hanging off his arm. "I DON'T WANT IT!" He screamed.

"Calm down little buddy, like Sideswipe says, you should probably take it to Ratchet." Jazz said patting Sunstreaker on the back.

"But- I don't even want it!" Sunstreaker protested.

"It doesn't matter, your stuck with it for now." Bumblebee said.

"Sunstreaker, just take the sparkling to Ratchet. And try not to hurt it please." Prime ordered, finally speaking up over the chaos.

"What? But - I -" Sunstreaker sputtered, not sure what to say.

"Come on lets go." Jazz chuckled as he pushed Sunstreaker toward the med bay. "And stop waving the poor thing around."

Sunstreaker frowned at everyone. "FINE!" He shouted, allowing Jazz to steer him away.

Sideswipe's grin was making Bluestreak uncomfortable, as the larger mech dragged him down the hall. "So uh..." Bluestreak glanced at the larger mech. "You're just going to leave her with him, then?" Sideswipe chuckled, stating a rather cheerfully blunt fact; "Yup!" Bluestreak stared at him for a moment, then tilted his head ever-so-slightly to the right. "But...you obviously seem to know more about caring for a sparkling than he does, if she won't let anyone else take her, at the very least shouldn't you try and help him? Sunny obviously has no idea what he's doing." Sideswipe's grin grew. "Exactly."

Rolling his shoulder, Sideswipe began to explain before the Gunner could start off again; "It's quite simple, Blue'. I know more, I've made that clear. To you, to him, to everyone. You may think me mean, heartless, perhaps even cruel. But I assure you I am not." He patted the younger mech on the helm. "For you see, Sunny will undoubtedly go as far as to beg for my help on this, that's how little he knows. He skipped out on learning how to care for a sparkling. Probably never suspected one might - quite literally - become attached to him." He spun on his next turn, showing off some dance moves to the Gunny, who stared with fascination. "Now, if my beloved twin can beat down his pride enough to beg, maybe I can beat him to the prize." He grinned and winked at the door-winged mech.

It didn't take long for the Gunner to catch on; "You want him to apologize." The red twin nodded. "Never once, has Sunny apologized to me. He could probably put me half-offline into the med-bay and still not apologize. But nearly offlining me and taking care of a squirming, screaming sparkling with not even common knowledge to go by is another thing." He grinned at Perceptor as he passed the scientist in the hall, and got an odd look in return. "So...what you're saying is...all you want from Sunny is an apology? After that, you'll willingly help him? Nothing more? Nothing less?" Sideswipe shrugged. "Eh, I may make him struggle for it a little. Don't want to seem too desperate for an apology, especially when it could very well be fake." He made a contemplative face. "In fact, I won't accept an apology the first couple of times. Until I am positive he is sincere on his apology." He frowned at the floor.

Bluestreak frowned at him. "I understand why you're doing this Sides' but..." He looked to the floor too, for a moment, then back to the red mech. "With such little experience in caring for sparklings, how do you know he wont hurt himself - or worse, the sparkling - before one of you comes around?" Sideswipe made no immediate response, and simply shrugged. "I'm not going to be the one to apologize, or come crawling back this time. If he wants my help, then he'll have to earn the right to ask."

They stopped, having reached their destination, the door slung open before they could even announce their arrival. "What took you guys so long!" Smokescreen grinned at the two, who stared at him for a moment. He frowned. "What's with those glum faces? Hey now, no one is going to keep expressions like that on my watch!" He grabbed them both by the arm, dragging them into the cluttered mess of a room. "Time for some games to liven the two of you up again!" He practically threw them onto the makeshift sofa, and cleared off the table in-front of it, throwing down random selections.

All video games, of course, but most were things like "Virtual Cards", "Poker", and other betting games. Both glanced up at the excited looking bot and frowned. He pouted. "Fine." Scooping them off the table, he picked up a metal box, and dug through it, throwing random games onto the table as he went. Earth War games, Racing Games, Zombie Games, Murder Games, Crime and Cop games, etc. Bluestreak picked up a game with a girl and a dog, staring at it for a moment, before showing it to Sideswipe with a confused look. The Lambo shrugged, picking up a game of his own, looking it over, setting it back down.

Smokescreen tossed another onto the pile, and crossed his arms over the table. "Pick something. Anything. Your choice." Bluestreak pointed to Sides'. "His choice." Sideswipe frowned, concentrating on the games, before plucking a War game from the pile, and tossing it into the box. "No war games." The two shrugged, and watched as he dug through the pile. "Ah." He picked up a case missing the cover, and opened it. "Left 4 Dead?" He gave Smokescreen a look, the bot shrugged. "Dunno, I don't play most of these games." He poked one of the cases.

"So you don't know what it's about?" He glanced to Bluestreak, who shrugged, door-wings flicking. Sideswipe stared at the CD, and shrugged, handing it to Smokescreen. "Pop it in and let's find out."

"You know, you can stop pushing me." Sunstreaker frowned down at the Autobot officer. "I can walk just fine."

"Right." Jazz grinned widely. "Sorry man, just a little on edge. I mean how often does one find a sparkling in a canyon?" He said as they walked into the med bay.

"How often does one find a WHAT in a WHERE?" Ratchet turned, sounding shocked. "PRIMUS!" He cried, spying the little sparkling on Sunstreaker. "Where in blazes did you find that!"

"Well, like Jazz just said, it was in the canyons. Now get it off." Sunstreaker growled. He was getting tired of the thing.

"Primus Sunstreaker, at least TRY to hold her properly! She could get hurt!" Ratchet rushed over.

"No. Like I said. Get it off of me." Sunstreaker glared at the sparkling, which smiled and gurgled up at him. "It's disgusting."

"What are you talking about man? That is the cutest sparkling I've ever seen!" Jazz gave Sunstreaker a disapproving glare. "Any way, remember what happened last time you tried giving her to some one else?" Sunstreaker growled. Why him?

"Here, um, put her down over here." Ratchet pointed to a table. "GENTLY!"

"Fine." Sunstreaker walked over, held his arm over the table, and pulled the sparklings hands off. "Sit. Stay." Then he turned to walk away, but the sparkling reached out and grabbed his finger. "Adah!" She cried.

"Well isn't that the cutest thing?" Jazz smiled. "She likes you."

"I don't care! Get it off!" Sunstreaker cried.

"No! Just stay there. She's calm now, and we don't need her freaking out." Ratchet said putting a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Just let me get her some formula."

Sunstreaker growled at the little sparkling, earning an adorable giggle from her. Jazz grinned and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Sunstreaker cut him off. "Don't EVEN Jazz!"

"Here." Ratchet came back, holding a bottle. "Feed her this."

"What? Me? Why?" Sunstreaker glared at the medic.

"Because I told you to, and your the one that she seems to have attached her self to." Ratchet countered, glaring right back.

"FINE!" He grabbed the bottle then stared at it for a moment. "Um... What do I do?"

"For Primus sake! Alright, give it here." Ratchet took back the bottle and held it in front of the sparkling. She grabbed hold of the bottle, releasing Sunstreaker's finger and began happily eating.

"Finally!" Sunstreaker said, relieved to have his hand back. "Right. I'm out, have fun." He said, heading for the door. But it was not to be, for as soon as the sparkling lost sight of Sunstreaker she abandoned her meal and began to wail again.

"Primus!" Ratchet cried, jumping back.

"SUNSTREAKER!" Jazz grabbed Sunstreaker as he made a made dash for the hall. "Get back here! Ratchet help!"

Ratchet turned and grabbed Sunstreaker's other arm, whacking him over the head as he did it."Sparkling wants you, so your STAYING!" Sunstreaker stumbled a bit at the hit to his head, allowing Jazz and Ratchet the opportunity to get him back in the room. Ratchet moved over into the door way. "Go calm her down." He commanded.

"But I don't want it!" He cried. "Look what happened to my paint job because of it! I had to WALK all the way back from the canyons!" He gestured at his horribly mangled paint job.

"Dude, why didn't you just drive back?" Jazz looked at him.

"I- The sparkling-" He looked at the crying child. "SLAG IT! Fine! But just so it will be quiet!" He stomped over to the sparkling, and the bottle lying beside it. "What do I do with it?" He looked at it critically.

"Pick her up, gently, and hold her close to you. Preferably in the crook of your elbow, so she is partially lying down." Ratchet instructed him. "Then hold the bottle in front of her so she can eat." Sunstreaker awkwardly picked the sparkling up and set her in the crook of his left elbow. She stopped crying when her picked her up, and now nestled happily up against him. Then he held the bottle up to her, and she once again grabbed hold and began eating.

"There. Now don't let go of the bottle, she can't hold it her self." Ratchet smiled at the little thing. "She is cute, isn't she."

Sunstreaker grinned triumphantly. "HA! This is easy! I don't need slagging Sideswipe's help!"

"What?" Ratchet looked at Jazz. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, Sideswipe showed up right before we came here, and demonstrated a nice chunk of know how on taking care of a sparkling, then walked off leaving Sunstreaker here to figure it out on his own." Jazz frowned. "He's probably still peeved about the whole pink fiasco."

"Well he can stay mad for all I care!" Sunstreaker shot back at them. "I don't need him! I can do this with out him."

Jazz and Ratchet looked at each other. This was not going to end well.

Sideswipe frowned in concentration, hearing a sound he'd come to loathe. "A witch..." Bluestreak frowned, sidling up to Smokescreen a bit. "Careful, Sides'. She's sitting right in the middle of the room." The Lamborghini frowned. "I see her..." He walked his character to the far side of the room, as one of his teammates called out "Witch!", and tried to walk around the sobbing infected humanoid. Attacking the enemy, he tried not to stumble off in her direction, but much to his horror, someone else did. "Oh slag! Get back here you idiot!"

"Look out!" "Run run run!" "Shoot it! SHOOT IT!" "That won't help!" "JUST LET HER KILL HIM!"

He'd already shot, unfortunately, they watched in slight horror as the Witch effortlessly slayed his already half-dead character. The three stared at the screen, optics wide and jaws slack. After a moment, Bluestreak snatched the remote from Sideswipe's hand. "My turn." Sideswipe grinned at the Gunner as he started the game, Bluestreak had always survived longest out of all of them, though only because he had the patience to be cautious, a bit too much so actually. It took him almost two hours to complete the first part of the game.

The red mech glanced to Smokescreen. "You should see about getting a few more controlers, so we can all play." Smokescreen shrugged, glancing at the crushed controller across the room. "I used to have another one, but it had an...accident." He glanced to the screen. "Blue'..." The Gunner perked slightly at his name, and glance from the screen for a brief second. "Huh?" Smokescreen pointed to the screen; "Hunter."

"WHAT? OH PRIMUS someone get it OFF OF ME!" His character flailed helplessly as it tore him up. His teammates off screen, either unaware or uncaring. Soon enough, Smokescreen snatched the remote as Bluestreak stared at the screen, stunned. "My turn." "I have...horrible...teammates."

Sideswipe grinned, patting the Gunner on the shoulder, watching Smokescreen start up his game, he opened a comm. to Sunstreaker; ::Hey Sunny! How's babysitting going?:: He inquired, voice low, a near whisper. ::Did ya manage to get her to recharge yet? Once you do, ask Ratchet about accommodations for her, she's too small to sleep on the berth with you, I'm afraid.:: He grinned, earning a look from Bluestreak, a slightly disapproving one. ::My guess is she'll be staying with you, so you need to ask Ratch' and Red about sparkling-proofing our room. Don't need her hurting herself under your watch now, do we? Oh and, be smart.:: He glanced at the screen. ::Don't take your optics off her for a second. Okay-:: "Watch out Smokescreen, Bomber to your right!" He covered his mouth slightly to muffle the call to the Datsun, before turning back to Sunstreaker.

::That's the last bit of advice you're getting from me. Have fun with the kid! I'll be rooming with Bluestreak until further notice, by the way. I'll come by and get my junk later.:: With that, he abruptly cut off the comm and blocked it so Sunstreaker couldn't call back, settling down he watched Smokescreen try to run away from the lumbering infected with a smirk on his face.

"My turn."

Sunstreaker frowned at Sideswipe's 'advice'. There was no way this was going to go on for much longer. He would find a way to hand the thing off on someone else. Maybe Bumblebee, it seemed to agree with him, or even Jazz, Jazz seemed to like it... His thoughts were cut short as Optimus Prime walked into the med bay.

"How is the sparkling?" Prime looked at Jazz, who was leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Sunstreaker is feeding it right now." Jazz gestured at the scowling mech.

"Good. I sent out a squad to see if they could find any sign of where the sparkling came from." Prime watched Sunstreaker.

"In the meantime, it seems like the she has become quite attached to Sunstreaker." Ratchet sighed. "So as much as I hate to say it, it would probably be best if Sunstreaker took care of her."

"Yeah, little thing freaked out when Sunstreaker tried leaving." Jazz chuckled.

"Is that so?" Prime looked over at Sunstreaker. He seemed to be doing alright. "Sunstreaker!" He called out, keeping his voice low so as to not startle the sparkling.

"Yeah?" Sunstreaker walked over to the small group by the door.

"Due to circumstances I am appointing you as caretaker for the sparkling." Prime said, with a commanding air.

"What! Why me!" Sunstreaker protested.

"You already know why." Ratchet huffed. "So stop complaining about it."

"You will take care of her and make sure she is safe. And if anything happens to her it is on your head." Prime said sternly. Just to ensure he would listen.

Sunstreaker scowled. "Fine!" He frowned down at the little sparkling in his arms. "Uh... what's it doing?" The sparkling had abandoned the bottle he held and curled up against his chest, and was deep in recharge.

"Well, isn't that just precious." Jazz grinned at her. "Shes so cute."

It was. But Sunstreaker wasn't going to admit that. "It's a monster. What am I supposed to do with it now?"

"Well until we get a pod set up for her your just going to have to hold her." Ratchet looked around. "I guess you can wait in here until I can find one. It shouldn't take long."

"I'll help Doc-bot." Jazz stepped away from the wall.

"Alright, I will leave you all to this. And remember Sunstreaker. Don't let anything happen to her." Prime gave Sunstreaker one last look before leaving.

"We won't be long, just stay here." Ratchet said as he and Jazz followed Prime.

Sunstreaker sighed. He does a good thing and now he's stuck with this pink thing. He glared at it. Now what. Glancing around he leaned against the wall. Suddenly he was really tired. Sliding down the wall he sat on the floor. It wasn't like his paint job wasn't ruined as it was, and he had a layer of desert filth on him. He would have to ask Ratchet if he had any yellow paint when he came back with the pod. And take the chance to clean off. He shuttered his optics. Primus he was tired. He couldn't help but think he was forgetting something as he fell into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers is property of HasTak.<strong>

The sparkling belongs to Us.


	2. Growing Pains

Sunstreaker slowly came out of recharge. He on-lined his optics and stared around him. The slag? Why was he sitting on the med bay floor? And why was he holding a bottle? Oh right. He frowned as he remembered the days events. Where was Ratchet with that slagging pod? He glanced down- and his engine stalled. The sparkling was gone. He glanced around, trying to find it. "Where did it go?" He asked himself frantically. A frightening image of Prime popped into his head, saying "If any thing happens to her, it's on your head.". "PRIMES GONNA KILL ME!" Sunstreaker panicked. He had to find it. It could be anywhere by now! He couldn't possibly hope to find it before some one else did! Not alone...

He quickly opened a com link to Sideswipe. ::SIDESWIPE! HELP! I LOST THE THING!:: The only response he got was static. Slag, Sideswipe must have turned his comms off. He would have to actually find him. "Smokescreen's room." He muttered before taking off down the hall.

When Sunstreaker got to Smokescreen's room he didn't even bother pausing long enough to knock. He burst in and saw his brother sitting there, playing some video game. "SIDESWIPE!" He exploded. "I LOST IT!"

Sideswipe slowly crept around the Witch yet again, he'd finally gotten back to the spot he was at when he got slaughtered, and he was Pit-bound on getting past it this time. He kept his team huddled to the wall, and crept slowly, carefully, quietly. He kept focus on the witch, watching her every whimpering move. He let a smirk cross his features as he neared the exit, Bluestreak and Smokescreen sat on the edges of their seat, watching intently.

He neared the exit, ready to whoop for joy. Only a few more feet- "SIDESWIPE!" Sunstreaker busted through the door, three pairs of optics went wide, and the trio screamed out in unison, jumping at the sudden sound. "I LOST IT!" Sideswipe stared in horror as his character was taken down by the witch, having accidentally shot at her when he jumped. In a matter of mere seconds, it was over, and he was back where he started. The stunned mechs stared at the screen for a moment, shock written over their faceplate, they all turned to look at Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe twitched, and handed the remote to Bluestreak, who fumbled with it, nearly dropping it as it was shoved in his hands. "Lost...what?" Sideswipe asked slowly, turning to stare at his brother, trying his best not to tackle and strangle the gold mech for his stunt. Smokescreen was suddenly fascinated with the golden mech. "What happened to you? You look like you took a trek in the desert." The Datsun tilted his head.

Sunstreaker spared at second to glare at Smokescreen. "As a matter of fact I DID!" Sunstreaker screamed at him before turning to Sideswipe. "THE THING! The- The PINK thing!" Sunstreaker flailed "And if I don't find it Prime's gonna KILL me!"

Sideswipe stared at him for a moment, slightly confused. "Pink thing? What pink thing?" He gave Bluestreak a curious look, the Gunner frowned at him. That look made it click. "Oohh, the sparkling!" Smokescreen gave them both a look. "Sparkling?" Sideswipe frowned, and shook his finger at the golden mech. "You didn't watch it did you? I told you to watch it! Could be anywhere by now." Bluestreak frowned as his Character was killed, as he was only half paying attention to it. Sideswipe grabbed the controller and sat down. "Well, that's your problem." He frowned as he started the game. "Have fun with that."

Bluestreak gave him a disapproving shake of the head, Smokescreen frowned. "Sparkling?"

Sunstreaker just stared at Sideswipe, dumb founded. Refusing to help take care of it and ignoring him was one thing, but now it was SERIOUS. "YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS!" He screamed. "I- You! HELP ME! I don't know where to find a sparkling! This place is huge! I can't find it on my own!" Sunstreaker was really starting to freak out. He couldn't stop imagining Prime looming behind him, demanding what happened to the thing. He glanced around, panicked. "PLEASE! Prime is going to kill me if he finds out!"

Smokescreen frowned at the display, glancing over to Sideswipe, who out-right ignored it all, playing his game as if he brother wasn't standing behind him, almost begging for his help. The red warrior had a look of contentment on his faceplate, as he played through the game, glancing to Bluestreak, the two frowned at each-other, to Sideswipe, and looked to Sunstreaker. Bluestreak sat down and nudged the red mech; "Come on, Sideswipe. This is going a bit far, he looks like he's on the verge of begging. He's freaked out, you should help him." Sideswipe didn't even blink, he tilted his head towards the bot slightly, and smiled.

"I don't care." It caught the young Datsun slightly off-guard, as his door-wings hitched, and he glanced over to Sunstreaker, who had undoubtedly heard it as well.

Sunstreaker's processor was on the brink of overloading. Why was Sideswipe doing this to him? "WHAT! What is wrong with you! HELP ME! I know your mad about the whole paint thing but SERIOUSLY! Who KNOWS what prime will do to me! You have to help me!" His fuel pumps stalled and he coughed. He staggered a bit, his own flailing throwing him off balance.

Bluestreak made a sound of distress, and Sideswipe quickly turned as he heard his brother start coughing, in an instant the controller hit the ground hard enough to bounce, Sideswipe practically jumped over the couch and reached out, steadying Sunstreaker with hands to the golden mech's shoulders, an anxious expression of worry over his features. "Sunny? Sunny! Are you alright?" He asked, patting his brother on his back to help. "Are you okay?" He frowned, steadying his Brother still, rubbing his back to help him stop coughing.

"Jeez, I've never seen you so freaked out." He tilted his head. "What the frag has you so spooked?"

Sunstreaker looked up in shock at his brother. How the slag did he get over here so quick? And had he seriously not be listening to anything Sunstreaker had said since walking in? "Yeah, fuel pumps stalled. AND PRIME IS GOING TO KILL ME! He even said it! I swear! He said 'If anything happens to it, it's on your head'. And now it's just WANDERING around the base and ANYTHING could happen to it and PRIMUS HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Sunstreaker shouted, then lapsed into another fit of coughing. His fuel pumps kept stalling!

Sideswipe stared at Sunny for a moment, and frowned. "Optimus wouldn't hurt you, Sunny. Scold you yes, hurt you no. Prowl or Jazz might though. Maybe Ironhide. More likely Ratchet, really. But not Prime." He shook his brother a bit, gently yet enough to actually cause movement. "Stop spazzing out on me!" He slapped him on the back again. "Calm down and your pumps will stop stalling!" Bluestreak and Smokescreen stood up from the couch, and wondered over. "Now Sunny, I know you're not as dim as many think you to be, so just calm down and think for a moment, check your internal clock-" He flicked the golden mechs helm. "Use your head for a change. How long has it been sense you last seen it? A few minutes, hours, what?" He let go of the other.

"It's not very old, couldn't have gotten far quickly, you just have to calm down enough to think and calculate. Your best bet would be to go back to where it was, search the area, then split up down each hall and search." He crossed his arms. "You'll need some help, I would normally recommend Bumblebee, but he reports to Jazz. So chances are, Jazz might find out. Jazz seems to like it, so from there Optimus may find out. And you don't seem to want that to happen." He vented a sigh. "I'm sure Bluestreak and Smokescreen want to help, comm. Hound and see if he can spare a moment or two, he's off shift at the moment. I doubt many of the minibots will be willing to aid you. Call Inferno, ask him to keep an eye out. Unlike Red, he probably won't report you. He's on monitor duty with Red at the moment anyway, so he has an...how should I say..." He grinned. "Laserbeak eye view." He placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"Now, go, my brother, and find that "thing", I have faith in you." He spun around and sauntered over to the couch, jumping back over and grabbing the controller. "Be sure to let me know how this all works out for you." He waved a hand at them without looking, and - having died when he dropped his remote and abandoned his character - started the game over. "I'll be sure to unblock you so you can actually get through to me and update me later on."

Bluestreak and Smokescreen gaped at the red Warrior, then glanced to Sunstreaker, who vented air slowly and tried to think. "Right... last I saw it was before I went into recharge sitting on the med bay floor... That was... Um..." He checked his internal clock. "About 3 hours ago. And I was thinking! I know I can't find it on my own! Why do you think I came to get you! I figured 'Hey, I have a BROTHER! He will help me not get SLAGGED by half the Bots here!'" Sunstreaker started getting frustrated again, Sideswipe just didn't get it! "Lets go." He angrily gestured at Bluestreak and Smokescreen. As he walked out the door he quickly opened a Coms link to Inferno. ::Hey, your in the monitor room with Red right? Keep an eye on the monitor's for the pink thing and try and not let Red see it if you can help it::

::Wait, what? What pink thing?:: Inferno asked back, sounding very confused.

::Thanks, got to call Hound.:: Sunstreaker abruptly cut the link, leaving a very confused Inferno to try and figure out what the yellow Lamborghini meant.

He opened another Comms link. ::Hound? Come to the med bay right now, you have to help me find the pink thing.::

::The what?:: Hound sounded about as confused as Inferno had.

::Just get to the med bay! And don't let any one know why your coming this way.:: With that Sunstreaker once again closed the link on a confused bot, and turned toward the med bay. 'Stupid Sideswipe.

Sideswipe turned and waved cheerfully as Sunstreaker walked out, the two Datsun's fallowing close behind. He turned back to his game as the door closed, and smiled.

The halls were relatively empty as Prowl made his way towards Prime's office, a stack of datapads in one hand, tucked under his arm, a single one in his other, which he currently busied himself with reading. He scrolled down the page, expressionless as he read through Red Alert's latest reports, mixed with Inferno's, since the two practically lived in the Security Room. Once he got through more than half of it, and it started going into boring, camera detailing, he sub-spaced it and stared ahead.

And froze.

He stood, pausing mid-step in the hallway, and stared at the...thing sitting in the floor a few feet away. It tilted its small head, and stared right back with wide, green optics full of curious wonder. A moment passed, as the two stood stiff-still, staring. The young, magenta colored sparkling chirped, waving her hands in the air, towards the stunned Datsun. In a small, young voice she exclaimed, reaching for the police-bot, opening and closing her tiny little hands; "Popo!" She smiled wide, excitedly, rocking to and fro on the floor a few feet from the larger mech.

Prowl stammered out gurgled words, twitching as a familiar fritz shorted through his processor, he felt his logic chip crashing yet again, his wings went rigid, his body stiff, and he fell face-forward to the ground with a loud, resounding clank. Giggling excitedly, the sparkling crawled over to the unconscious mech, poking at his chevron and flexing his door-wings with tiny hands. Cooing in curiosity as the appendages, despite having obviously been stiff mere moments ago, moved up and down, side to side with gliding ease.

Red Alert swirled His Energon boredly, glancing to every other monitor screen as the minutes passed lazily. He'd honestly been more..."mellow" recently. No one could explain why, perhaps he was finally starting to trust everyone, perhaps he was on something, the rumors went on. In reality, he was just tired. And extremely...bored. Swirling the contents of the cube again, he glanced up at another monitor, and paused, staring at it.

He leaned in to get a better glance, and frowned as he made out Prowl's unconscious, sparking form in the far edge. Venting a sigh, as this had become normal, he moved to open a comm. and inform Ratchet of the Datsun's current position. When his optics caught yet another...thing in the screens edge. A slightly blurred...mass. A pink mass. With a frown, he re-routed one of the nearby cameras to show on the screen, and his optics widened.

There, on the ground, was the sparkling Sunstreaker had found in the Canyons. Messing around somewhere near Prowl's head, a huge grin plastered on her face. The Security Director twisted. "In...Inferno..." He managed, shakily. The fire engine was to him in a second. "What is it Red?" Inferno glanced to the monitor, and frowned. What was that- "Pink blob Prowl down!" Red Alert suddenly jumped up, trying and failing to activate his comm., and filling the room with a loud, long beeping noise. "Primus I knew there was something off about finding that thing in a canyon I knew it I knew it-" Inferno gripped him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Calm down Red, what's going on?"

Red stared, optics wide, and his helm-horns turned a familiar shade of blue, sending off sparks. Frag. "DECEPTIBABY!" The small Lamborghini screamed, flailing in Inferno's secure grip. Activating his comm. Inferno patched through to Sunstreaker; ::Sunstreaker, Ah think Ah foun yer "pink thang". It's in th' hall, noht far fr'm Prime's office, it's makin' Red glitch, an' apparently already crashed Prowl. You might wanna to get down there, and fast. B'fore Red finally get's 'is comm. link working again. Sorry, but Ah'm gonna have to call Ratchet, if you want this a secret, Ah would suggest you get to that sparklin' quickly.::

Sunstreaker skidded to a halt as Inferno informed him that he had spotted the pink thing. His sudden stop caused Bluestreak to run into him and the gunner began spurting a long winded apology of some sort. Sunstreaker ignored the assault on his already damaged paint job as he ran through the new information. He now knew where the pink thing was. And so did Red Alert. It was near Prime's office. He had to get there before Prime found it. Sunstreaker turned quickly. "It's this way, near Prime's office now. HURRY!" He shouted, cutting Bluestreak off and started to run toward Prime's office. Primus he was SO dead.

Sideswipe stalked down the hall, hand on his right cheek, rubbing the sore, slightly dented metal. Jazz had found out about their little escapee, and was less than happy about it. He also found out Sides' less than willingness to help, and was less happy about that. In hindsight, Sideswipe knew he should have seen it coming, Jazz wasn't someone you messed with in times like this, and he'd pushed a few too many buttons with the Officer, and now had the bruise to prove no one should mess with even the nicest of bots on a bad day. He hadn't expected him to come, unlock Smokescreen's door, and punch him in the face - causing him to die YET AGAIN at the hands of the exact. Same. Witch. - but he didn't suspect Jazz expected him to still deny an order for assistance.

Jazz wasn't happy. Far from it. Kinda scary, really.

After that, he's stalked off. And, tired of dieing, Sideswipe decided to as well. Well, he drove most of the way to where he now walked. He made his way around yet another corner, coming close to passing Prime's office. He needed some air, perhaps a drive would help. He rounded another corner, and let out a startled squeak as something suddenly snatched his right leg. He immediately brought out his gun, and turned to aim it at the thing, only to freeze mid-aim, and blink down at the thing. THE thing. As in, the PINK THING that had caused this slaggin' mess. Subspacing his gun, Sideswipe glared down at the sparkling, staring up at him with wide, innocent optics. Making gargling noises as she tried to climb up his leg. He frowned at it, and watched as it used him as a balance to stand.

"Fraggin' pink...pink..." He threw up his hands in frustration "Pink Atrocity!" He bent down, and swiftly, but gently scooped up the sparkling. Holding her carefully in his arms, he stomped down the hallway, so loud his footsteps carried throughout the area. The youngling clung to his chest, giggling happily as he bounced her while walking, she reached up and grabbed at his chin, it all went ignored as he rounded another corner.

Composing himself, he walked somewhat slowly past Prime's office, and at the next corner he turned, he stepped over an unconscious Prowl, surprisingly not hitting anything on the Copbot as he walked over to the ground. "Sunny!" He called from behind the others back, Bluestreak turned around and let out a surprised yelp as Sideswipe shoved the baby into his hands, moving them so he held her right, before gently forcing it's grip from him, ignoring it's grabbing at himself, and turning to stalk back the way he came. Though not before giving both Sunstreaker and the pest a hard glare.

"Don't loose it again!" He snapped, turning the corner again, and heading straight for the exit of the Ark. He didn't even flinch when the thing started wailing. And as Prime poked his head out to see what was going on.

Sunstreaker stared after Sideswipe. Of all the nerve! He didn't need his help! He could take care of the thing himself! And he would prove it! "Give that here." Sunstreaker demanded as he took the sparkling from a flustered Bluestreak. He awkwardly maneuvered until he held it the way Ratchet showed him. That should quiet it down. However it didn't. Sunstreaker frowned at the thing. Now what? Sunstreaker thought back, trying to figure out what to do. He suddenly remembered Bumblebee rocking the thing, so he tried that. He rocked his arms back and forth, shushing it. The thing squinted its eyes, but quieted down. Sunstreaker beamed. "Ha! See? I don't need his help, I've got this under-" Sunstreaker stopped short as the thing opened it's mouth and spewed a pinkish blue thick, goo like liquid all over it's self and Sunstreaker's arms. Sunstreaker stared at it, then looked up and met Bluestreak's frightened look with one of his own.

"WHAT THE SLAG IS IT DOING!" Sunstreaker exploded.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Bluestreak cried back.

Smokescreen glanced down at it. "I think it's purging..." He laughed at their frightened expressions.

"WHAT DO I DO!" Sunstreaker cried looking the disgusting pink goo all over him.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Bluestreak flailed. "TAKE IT TO RATCHET!"

Sunstreaker abruptly turn on his heel and took off towards the med bay.

Optimus Prime stepped the rest of the way out of his office and sighed. It was clear that Sunstreaker could not care for the sparkling alone, and Sideswipe was unwilling to help for some reason. This was puzzling, as they usually worked together quite well. He would have to do something. He opened a comms link to Sideswipe. ::Sideswipe, I want you to come to the med bay immediately. I need to talk with you.:: Prime turned and headed after the panicking bots.

Sunstreaker burst into the med bay and quickly looked around. Catching sight of Ratchet he immediately began shouting. "RATCHET! What's wrong with it!" He held the sparkling out at arms length towards the medic.

"What? PRIMUS!" Ratchet shouted when he saw Sunstreaker and the sparkling. "What happened? And where did you go?"

"It ran away and when I found it - well Sides found it - but we were almost there anyway, but it was crying and so I tried to calm it down by rocking it like Bee did and it purged! What's wrong!" Sunstreaker blurted out quickly.

"Calm down, your going to stall out." Ratchet replied taking the sparkling from Sunstreaker. "I'll check it out, just - go sit in a corner or something until I'm done. "

Sunstreaker glanced around awkwardly. "Ok..."

Just then Prime walked in. He looked around the room, from Ratchet with the sparkling, to a chuckling Smokescreen, to a slightly unnerved Bluestreak, and his gaze finally stopped on the filthy, worn looking bot. "Sunstreaker, what happened here."

Sideswipe hadn't even gotten a pede out the door when Prime him, demanding he come to the med-bay. With a sigh, and a bruise to indicate ignoring orders was not a good idea, the red bot twirled around and stalked back into the Ark, making a beeline for the med-bay. He dragged his pedes at some point, tired, irritated, sulky and aching. He rubbed absently at the dented metal caused by Jazz, and vented a sigh. Man, he'd really looked up - well, down technically, but not the point - to Jazz. It didn't hurt as much physically as...much as it kind of hurt for Jazz to become so angered, enough to not only hit him, but go so far as to say he hated him. It had quite honestly taken any enjoyment left of Sideswipe's day. It's not every day you get punched hard enough to dent by a sort of...idol.

With that memory refreshed in his processor, Sideswipe outright took on a depressing feature, slouching, dragging his pedes and looking quite honestly like his world had just been crushed into dust and blown into his face. Everyone gave him weird looks, and Bumblebee attempted to ask what was wrong, but all went ignored as he trudged to the med-bay. Slag, maybe he'd ask Ratchet for something for his headache. Jazz could hit hard.

He stood a bit straighter, to at least try and keep some dignity in front of Prime, and stepped into the med-bay, absently dusting some pink flakes - much to his unexpressed horror - off his arm. The paint flaked off his dull-grey unpainted armor and fluttered to the ground. He saluted Prime. "Reporting to the Med-bay as requested, Sir." He sounded tired to himself, or depressed, maybe both. He mentally scolded himself for that. Glancing around the room, he caught sight of Bluestreak, who looked somewhat horrified, Smokescreen, who had ceased his laughing the moment Sideswipe walked in, Prime who glanced at him upon arrival, And Ratchet, who seemed to be checking over the kid. He noticed Sunny covered in regurgitated Energon, and frowned.

"She upset herself too much, didn't she?" He asked, or more-so sighed really. "That's what happens when they get too excited, and cry too hard." He shrugged, and glanced around the room. "Not that it's any of my concern what you do with the thing." Red Alert walked in right about then, looking less than amused and tired. "Is now." He grumbled, earning a look. He stood straighter. "Since Sunstreaker obviously has no experience with taking care of a Sparkling." He glanced to Optimus. "Sir, I recommend having these two work together on this. The youngling is attached to Sunstreaker, but the only ones on base who seemed to know what to do is Ratchet and Sideswipe." Red Alert glanced to the medic. "Obviously Ratchet is indisposed. I suggest to assign both of them to the task. As much as I hate leaving an innocent in the hands of either of these two." He glared at both, and vented a sigh.

"Sunny lost the child once already," He glanced to Sunstreaker. "And tried to keep it from reaching Officials. Such irresponsibility could have cost the child her life. Sideswipe found her, and appears to have prior knowledge of caring for young." He glanced to Sideswipe, who's posture and expression hadn't changed in the slightest. "Primus only knows where he learned such battle-irrelevant things." Sideswipe glared. "Leaving her with Sunstreaker is asking for trouble, and puts the life of the young one in danger. Therefore, I am making a request - as your Security Director - to put Sideswipe in charge of her as well."

Sideswipe frowned, but said nothing. He simply waited for Prime's response to the request. With any luck - luck he'd been sorely lacking all day - perhaps the Prime would say 'no'.

Sunstreaker looked over at Red Alert. Of course, now he was in for it. But he had no idea what to say, he didn't want to make anything worse and get in more trouble. He looked at Prime to see his response. Prime looked at him. "You lost it? Already?"

"I- I got it back." Sunstreaker crossed his arms and turned away. "And everything is fine now."

"FINE!" Red Alert fritzed again. "The sparkling CRASHED Prowl!"

"It did what?" Prime looked at Red Alert in shock.

"Crashed him! He's in the hall near your office! Some one should probably go get him..." Red Alert twitched.

"Primus..." Optimus shook his head.

Suddenly Jazz poked his head in the med bay. "Oh, Sides man your here. Look... Sorry about punching you... Oh Hey Optimus."

"You punched him?' Prime just couldn't take this anymore. Had everyone lost their minds today?

"Yeah, he was refusing to help Sunstreaker find the sparkling... And I kind of over reacted..." Jazz chuckled. "My bad."

Sideswipe felt like he would fall over dead if they didn't resolve this soon. Slag, he wanted nothing more than a nice, warm wash and a long recharge. He began to space out a bit as they started talking about loosing the brat, finding her, and crashing Prowl. His head had a dull ache that was becoming more irritating than painful, making him feel a bit off balance. His cheek plate ached, and he absently rubbed at it again, flinching slightly. To the Pit, it was starting to become sensitive.

He dropped his hand and vented a sigh, a somewhat pitiful sigh, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He glanced to Ratchet, frowned, and shifted to stare at the floor instead.

He jumped at the sudden, jabbing pressure to his right side, and whipped around to stare at Jazz, who gave him a somewhat uneasy smile. "Did'ja hear me?" Sideswipe stared at him for a moment, and shook his head; "No. Sorry, sir. What did you say?" Jazz frowned at him, or more so, at the formality. After a moment of staring at the depressed looking Lamborghini, he responded; "Said I'm sorry, man." His expression saddened slightly as the younger mech just stared, no real change in expression or posture. No sign he'd even heard him. "About...punchin' you." He vented a sigh. "List'n, I overreacted a bit. I shouldn' a hit ya so hard, Sides'." He widened his arms slightly in a non-threatening gesture. "'M really sorry, mech."

Sideswipe stared at him for a moment, before straightening his posture slightly. He turned to face the other, and towered over him slightly, leaning over towards the other. Lifting his hand, he thumped Jazz in the head, making the SIC flinch slightly, hissing out a "yeouch". "There," Sideswipe grinned slightly - trying not to wince at the strain on his bruised face. "Now we're even." He stood again and glanced over to Optimus, who was looking a little less than comfortable with the situation. With a sigh, he walked over to the twitching Security Direction, and frowned down at him. "And, despite all of this..." He turned to Prime. "I still refuse to help Sunny!" With that, he spun around and marched out the door, though not without snatching Bluestreak and dragging him along.

"Sideswipe, stop. You are not going anywhere. I am not going to allow you to to continue this squabble. It is starting to affect others." Optimus glanced at Jazz, who was starting to brighten up now, then looked over at the sparkling. "And beyond that, Red Alert is right. You and Ratchet are the only ones who know how to care for the sparkling properly and Ratchet in needed here and can not be wrapped up in caring for her. I understand you are angry at your brother, but I need you to help in this. You are going to assist in caring for the sparkling." Her made sure to put added emphasis on the 'are', he did not want to have to order them both, but this really was getting out of hand. "And Sunstreaker, you are going to accept his help and LISTEN to him.

Sunstreaker at least attempting to be responsible, Sideswipe blatantly refusing to help his brother, Prowl getting crashed by a sparkling, Red Alert acting calm, and Jazz actually punching some one out of anger... He was getting a processor ache.

Sideswipe paused, and vented a sigh. He was mad, but perhaps not that mad. Or at the very least, not mad enough to irritate Prime. Letting go of Bluestreak, he turned and gave them an irritated look, arms crossed. "Fine." He glanced to Sunstreaker. "If you need my help then call me. Until then-" He grabbed Bluestreak again. "We're going on a drive." He turned and dragged the Gunner with him down the hall. The red front-liner was tired of all the disapproving stares he was getting, the idiots didn't understand. He didn't feel like explaining it, but he still didn't plan on talking to Sunstreaker. He'd help with the kid, but that was all. As far as he was concerned Sunny otherwise wasn't his concern.

The kid had Sideswipe's help, but that didn't mean Sunstreaker did.

Bluestreak caught up with his pace, and seemed happy enough that they weren't in trouble, and that the sparkling wouldn't get hurt now. Though he seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping up. "So where are we going?" He inquired, giving the larger bot a curious stare, smiling. Sideswipe glanced to him, and offered a weak one in return. "Just a small drive to town and back." He assured, releasing the Gunner's wrist and slowing his pace slightly. He honestly did not want to stay in his base much longer, he needed a drive. Even if it meant going into town, he just had to get away for a bit. And Bluestreak was the only 'bot at the moment who wasn't treating him like some immature punk.

Sunstreaker glared after his brother. He didn't need him. But Prime said he had to listen to him. Although as long as he didn't ask, Sides probably wouldn't give him any advice, so he wouldn't have to listen to it. "Fine. If he says anything I'll listen." Sunstreaker looked down at himself and grimaced. "But first, I need to hit the wash racks. And Ratchet, do you have any gold paint?"

* * *

><p><strong>Transfomers is property of HasTak.<strong>

Sparkling belongs to Us.


	3. Adjustments

Sideswipe grinned as Bluestreak stumbled slightly, letting out a stream of apologies as he accidentally bumped into Mirage - who had it coming, walking around invisible like that - the Ops materialized and steadied the Gunner, silencing him with a question; "What is all this paint for?" He raised an optic ridge at the two, who held several surprisingly large canisters of multiple paint colors. Most seemed to be black and blue, what looked to be orange? Bluestreak beat Sideswipe to an explanation. "Well we were out for a drive, when Jazz suggested to me that we should run by and get Sideswipe some paint because Ratchet was out. So we did and for some reason they were on sale or something because when we went to buy it they suddenly gave us a LOT of canisters, refused to take it back and refused to take the money we offered and it was really weird but they all looked scared half to death of is." The Gunner frowned. "I don't see why though, because if anything Sides' was a less intimidating than he usually is and they've never acted afraid of me before." Sideswipe mumbled a 'hey' from his wobbling stance a few feet away.

"We're just gonna give it to Ratchet, sense he seemed to be sorely lacking in paint for his patients." Sideswipe added in, shifting his hold on the pile and shuffling down the hall, kicking Bluestreak in the aft to get him moving too. "See ya around Mirage." The red twin called, the Ops gave them an odd look before disappearing. "Sorry Sides'." Bluestreak piped up behind his pile, earning a glance from Sideswipe. "But they barley gave us any red - it's weird actually, we have more red-clad 'bots than black and blue. And do we even have any orange members - wait, yeah we do. Sorry. It's mostly our walls that are orange though, it kinda makes my optics hurt. We should see about switching that up every one and then, I think it's irritating some of the other 'bots too." Sideswipe looked forward again, as they neared the med-bay, and made a face as he saw Ironhide dragging something out. As they neared, his expression changed to one of slight irritation, realizing it was the pod for the sparkling.

The red-clad mech went ignored as the two walked into the room - well, for Blue' it was more of a stumble. They stopped, and sat the canisters down. "Here Ratch'. Humans are over generous with me, thought I'd share the love." Sideswipe flicked some dust off his arms, watching Bluestreak struggle to set the paint down without tipping any and busting them open. Reaching into the pile he pulled out a few of the buckets and sub-spaced them; "Keeping these though, rest are yours." The medic gave him a look of disbelief, but went with it anyway. "Thank you, now since you're already here. How about helping Ironhide get the little sparkling's pod to your shared room." He motioned to Ironhide, who was trying to figure out how to pick the awkward thing up. It was a little big for a sparkling so small, but...beggars can't be choosers, as the humans say.

"I'll do it!" Bluestreak piped up, waving his hand around, earning looks from everyone. "Sides' was gonna go clean up so he could re-paint, he's been through a lot today so I just figured I would help Ironhide so he can finally get around to fixing himself up and all-" Bluestreak cut himself off before he rambled, and smiled somewhat embarrassingly at the three bots staring at him. Ratchet shrugged, mumbling something about 'not caring' - despite the obvious smile he'd sent the Gunner - and wondered away from them. They glanced to Ironhide who averted his optics to the pod. "Ah don't care who helps.." He muttered, clearing his throat. With a smile in Sideswipe direction, which was gratefully returned, Bluestreak skipped off to help Ironhide.

::Thanks Blue'.:: Sideswipe sent though their comm. Bluestreak smiled at him. With a smile, Sideswipe exited and headed opposite of the two, and made a beeline for the wash racks. He'd need to get off the sand off before he could repaint, and besides...a nice, warm wash sounded good and relaxing right about now.

Hound groaned as he carried Prowl down the hall. Primus the Datsun was heavy. Hound had found him outside Prime's office and had no idea how no one had noticed him. Hound had been wandering around after getting a strange call from Sunstreaker telling him to go to the med bay to help find a pink thing. He had no idea what the mech had been talking about, and when he got to the med bay, no one was there. That's was when he came across Prowl, face down on the floor with a blown logic circuit. Again. Hound frowned. Prowl really was heavier then he looked. He vented a sigh when he finally caught sight of the med bay. "Ratchet," Hound huffed as he walked in. "I brought some one to see you."

"Who is it NOW!" Ratchet spun around angrily. "Oh." He stopped, seeing a very confused Hound awkwardly carrying Prowl. "Prowl, yes, I heard he had crashed his logic circuits again. I was going to send some one to get him. Thank you." Ratchet looked around. "Um. Here, he can go over here." Ratchet gestured at a berth, then went over to help Hound carry him. Once Prowl was safely lying on the berth, Hound looked at Ratchet. "What's been going on around here?"

"Primus," Ratchet vented a sigh. "Sunstreaker brought a sparkling back that he found in the canyons, and then he lost it, and it is what caused Prowl here to crash, and Sideswipe seems to be really angry with Sunstreaker, it's just one big mess."

Hound just stared. "That sounds, uh, interesting. Where are they now?"

Ratchet waved as he rummaged around in his tools. "Sideswipe went off to get washed and repaint himself I think. Sunstreaker is cleaning himself off, I had to clean the sparkling, and now Jazz is taking it to Sunstreaker for me."

Hound looked even more puzzled now. "Why did you have to clean the sparkling? And why send it back to Sunstreaker?"

Ratchet glanced over at Hound. "Well the sparkling got to excited and purged. And as for why I'm having it go back to Sunstreaker, the little thing got attached to him, so Prime had to order him to take care of it, and Sideswipe to help."

Suddenly Bluestreak skipped in and started rambling. "Hey Ratchet sorry but I told Sunstreaker I would check and see if there was any gold paint in the stuff we brought back and I was finished helping Ironhide move the pod so I came back to do that and Oh." He abruptly cut off as he saw Prowl. "Prowl! Primus I forgot about him! Sorry Prowl I didn't mean to but I was worried about the sparkling and I just-"

"Bluestreak!" Ratchet turned toward the rambling Datsun. "He can't hear you. And weren't you checking for gold paint for Sunstreaker?"

"Oh right, thank you Ratchet." Bluestreak smiled and turned back to the paint.

Hound just shook his head. The things that went on here.

Sunstreaker vented a sigh as he walked out of the shower racks. He finally had all that dirt and filth off of him. Ratchet had the pink thing, said he would clean it off since he had to check it to make sure it didn't get hurt while unsupervised. He groaned. Now he had to go back and get it. Maybe find some paint to fix his poor paint job.

Sideswipe let out a sigh as he rounded a corned and keyed open the washroom door, stepping in he paused, and stared at his brother. He let out a loud shriek and covered his optics; "PRIMUS! I did NOT need to see that!" He managed, before grinning and cackling. He dropped his hands and skipped past his brother - completely ignoring him - and into the nearest shower stall. He activated it, and much to his horror, the water was ice-cold. He stumbled back, shaking and trying to keep it from seeping into the seams of his armor. Primus it already felt like his joints wanted to stiffen and stall.

He shook the water off, and tested the water, sticking his hands under it. Cold! Shaking it off again, he huffed and waited for it to heat up. Another moment, and it was still cold. With a growl, Sides' grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it with the cold water, and just wiped the dirt-now-mud off as best he could without stepping under the faucet. It mostly only succeeded in smearing the mud along his armor, much to his irritation. After a moment of failed attempts, he finally just threw the cloth in a random direction, paused, shuttered his optics, and stepped under the water. Biting back a yelp as the ice-cold water pelted down on him.

He stepped back after a moment, and looked himself over, not clean really, but he could just dry the rest off. Shutting the water off as best he could without letting the water hit him, he marched off to find a dry cloth. "Frackin' water heater..."

Sunstreaker frowned after his brother, before starting to walk down the hall. He frowned when he saw Jazz walking towards him. With the pink thing. He sighed. He was supposed to have the entire walk back before he had to worry about it again.

Jazz grinned at him. "Sorry Sunstreaker, she started getting fussy and Ratchet told me to bring her ta you."

"Fine. Here." Sunstreaker didn't even bother arguing. He was so tired of this. He just reached out and took the little thing. It murmured something and nestled up against him. He frowned. Why did it insist on wanting him? He vented another sigh. "Well, back to the med bay. Again. I'm starting to really hate that place."

In the end, Sideswipe failed at finding a cloth, luckily he had some in his room - or more so, Sunny had some in their room which he could...borrow. He walked somewhat irritably down the hall, leaving a puddle trail behind. No one seemed to notice until Cliffjumper slipped on it, and it got a few curses and chuckles. Bumblebee helped him up, surprisingly enough he could keep his balance pretty well, standing on water and lifting someone slightly larger than himself. They both went ignored by Sideswipe after a moment, as he started to finish his walk to his shared room.

He walked right past the med-bay without sparing it so much as a glance, and made a beeline from there down the hall to their room. He stopped, slipping a bit, almost falling, and jabbed their room lock code rather roughly through the pad. The doors opened, slower than he approved of, and he stalked in. Not caring if he got the various junk in their floor soaked, he went for Sunstreaker's gear, and dug out one of this "clean" cloths, walking over to his own berth, he plopped down and proceeded to dry himself off, disposing of the towel by wadding it into a ball and pitching it in a random direction, over his shoulder.

Un-sub-spacing the two pales of black and red, he grabbed the nearest brush he could find and dipped it into the contains. "Don't care if this is mine or not." He muttered to the dripping red brush, before proceeding to repaint his right arm. Which, to his irritation, didn't go so well. As the paint dripped very time he moved his arm, all over his berth and his legs, as well as the floor. Slag, he didn't know how to repaint himself with this slag. He rarely ever tried to fix the dings and scratches, if someone else didn't they stayed there. He didn't care. This sticky, runny slag wasn't helping. Whatever happened to "spray-paint". Did humans even have that slag? "I miss Cybertron already..." He grumbled, flicking his newly painted arm and accidentally splattering paint all over his face, berth, and wall. "...I hate today."

Sunstreaker did his best not to bounce the sparkling on his trip back to the med bay, Jazz following behind him, grinning like a fool. Walking into the med bay Sunstreaker glanced around at those inside. Ratchet, attempting to fix Prowl, who seemed to have been moved in already, probably be Hound who was leaning in a corner, and Bluestreak who was staring at the cans of paint.

"Any gold in there Bluestreak?" He asked tiredly. He really needed some recharge.

Bluestreak turned at his name. "No, sorry Sunstreaker, I looked but there's only blue and black, and some orange, but I did get some purple on my arm, even though there isn't any in there so I don't know where it came from."

Sunstreaker vented another sigh. "Alright fine. I'm going to recharge." With that he turned and left, leaving a slightly confused Bluestreak. It wasn't like him to not complain about the lack of paint. But this whole day had him so stressed and tired, he just wanted to go and recharge.

Sunstreaker frowned as he walked through the hall. The sparkling wasn't making any noise again. He looked down, and it was recharging. That wasn't fair. Looking at it made him even more tired. Scowling he walked faster. As he passed mechs they gave him odd looks, due to the sparkling he carried, but he just ignored them. As he walked into his and Sideswipe's room he started muttering to himself. "Fragging pink thing making me run all over the place, then purging on me. Prime making me watch it. No fragging paint." He huffed as he looked at the pod now set beside his berth, then glanced over at Sideswipe's berth and stopped. Sideswipe had paint splashed all over himself and looked very frustrated. "What happened to you?" Sunstreaker frowned.

Sideswipe didn't even look up as Sunstreaker entered their room, he was too busy trying to figure out how to get the paint out of his optics, slaggin' brush. Slaggin' paint. Slaggin'...EVERYTHING! He rubbed at his optic with his fist, wincing as it only made them burn. He glanced up as Sunstreaker spoke to him, silver hand still rubbing at the black spot around and on his optic. "Failing at what you do best." He responded, waving the brush in his other hand around. "Sorry if this is yours." He muttered, dropping it into the bucket and muttering irritably. He'd made a mess of himself trying to repaint his armor. He had splatters and random, large splotches of paint everywhere, he'd accidentally tipped the red can and one point, and it had resulted in his legs, berth, and part of the floor being painted red. His attempts to paint his arms had failed, he had gotten paint on the glass of his headlights and windshields. And had splattered black paint onto his face not long before Sunstreaker walked in. It had happened when he'd given up on red, and just decided to get to painting the small, black areas of his armor. Of course, the brush slipped, landed in the can, and splattered him right in the face.

He had no clue how he was supposed to get the slag out of his optic, but really didn't feel like going to the med-bay. Especially with the way he currently looked. Slag, he knew he wasn't the best at painting, but this was just sad an embarrassing. He'd probably have to go through the pain of stripping it all off again too, and he still ached from doing that the first time. If he got lucky, maybe he could just paint over it all. Or find someone to help him. Who, he didn't know. But he sure as slag wasn't asking Ratchet to help. Venting a rather pitiful sigh, he dropped the smaller paintbrush he'd attempt to use into the red paint bucket, and sulked. "Today just isn't my day..." As if proving him so, he flinched as the dent in his cheek suddenly started aching again. He rubbed at it, and accidentally spread black and red paint from his hands over the area. "Frag..."

Sunstreaker just stared at his brother for a moment then looked down at the sparkling, then glanced at the pod. He had no idea how to get the thing in there without waking it up. After thinking for a moment he gave up on it, he was to tired to figure it out right now. Looking back at his miserable looking twin he frowned. "Do you... Um.. Want some help with that?"

Sideswipe removed his hand and stared at it through the one optic he could still see through, and frowned. He glanced over to Sunstreaker as he offered to help, and tilted his head, frowning in confusion. That was unexpected, Sunstreaker must be even more tired than he currently looked to be offering to help. He wasn't sure if he wanted to accept it, though. As he stared at his golden twin, and glanced to the sparkling, he frowned deeper. Well, slag, now he felt bad. He'd gone the entire day outright trying not to help Sunny - physically anyway, he'd given plenty of advice, in his defense. He vented a sigh, Jazz was right, he was just being immature now. He puffed a sigh from his vents and stared at the duo for a minute.

He scratched experimentally at his painted optic, and hissed, jerking his head down and shuttering them as it only made the sensitive thing sting like the Pit. Dropping his hand, he glanced back at the two.

Smiling softly, if not tiredly at his twin. "Thanks for the offer, but you don't have to." He glared at the mess that he currently was. "I'll figure it out eventually...maybe." He glanced back, and raised an optic ridge. "You kinda can't anyway," He motioned to the sparkling. "Unless you put her to bed first." He stared for a second. "Want me to help you?" He frowned, tilting his head slightly to the right; curiously.

Sunstreaker looked down at the sparkling when Sideswipe asked if he wanted help. He was tempted to say no, and just try and figure it out himself, but he really did want to recharge, and he was liable to wake the thing up if he tried it himself. "Actually, yes." He vented a sigh. "I- I don't want to wake it up, by trying to put it away..." He looked at it, defeat written on his face. "It's just... So loud..."

Sideswipe smiled, a sort of smug and amused smile. Standing, he quietly made his way over, overstepping random junk in the floor. As he arrived, he knelt down in the floor, grabbing another few cloths from Sunstreaker's stash beside his berth and wrapping up his arms in them. He held out his cloth-covered hands. "Here, hand her to me." He whispered. "Slowly. Gently. So not to wake her." He shifted the pod with his foot to have better access to it.

"But I'm not doing this again tomorrow, just so you know." He smiled. "I will show you how to put her down gently though."

Sunstreaker awkwardly shifted the sparkling, trying to get her in a position so he could hand her over with out moving to much. He couldn't figure it out. He just couldn't ficus. After a few moments, he looked up at Sideswipe and frowned. "I- I can't. How- I- Help."

Sideswipe watched his brother shift awkwardly, trying to figure out how to hand her off, he failed, and eventually went to asking. Primus, that was just sad. Sure, he was a horrible painter - sadder than Sunstreaker was with kids - but still, just...sad. With a smile, and a slight shake of the head, Sideswipe leaned forward, reaching up and shifting his hand under the sparkling, lifting her gently from the golden mechs grip, he slowly kneeled back down, holding her gently, securely, but away from his chest so not to get her wet with paint. Gently, he leaned over the pod, lowering her down into the cushioned, makeshift "baby bed". He gently slid his hands out from under her, and tucked her in before leaning back up, and smiling at his brother.

"There." He grinned. "She should be fine now." He rose, and offered Sunstreaker a still-clothed hand. "Now you owe me a hand here." He frowned down at the mess of red, black, and silver-grey that was currently himself. "I could...really use the help. Because...darn-it." He huffed, staying quiet still. "You have all the artistic talent. Slagger."

"Here." Sunstreaker leaned over and picked the brush out of the paint. Frowning at it, he set it aside and walked over to his things and rummaged around until he found a clean one. He pushed Sideswipe so he would sit down onto the berth then sat down beside him. "For one thing, you put to much paint on the brush. The paint should only go about half way up the bristles. That will keep it from dripping all over the place." He quickly dipped the brush in the paint then grabbed Sideswipes arm. "And when your painting, you want to use smooth, even strokes. That way it won't be all streaky and look bad." He started painting his brothers arm.

Sideswipe watched curiously as Sunstreaker painted his arm. "...You make it look so easy." He grumbled.

It was getting hard for Sunstreaker to concentrate. He stopped painting and slouched forward, leaning on Sideswipes shoulder. When he did this, Sideswipe paused and gave him a concerned frown. "Sunny?" He tilted his head. "Is something wrong." Sunstreaker only vaguely heard his brother. "Sides.." He mumbled quietly. "Ahm sorry." he shuttered his optics, falling into deep recharge.

He frowned, listening closely to Sunstreaker's tired, mumbled response. His optics widened in shock, and he took Sunstreaker gently by the shoulders as the other sagged, leaning him back slightly, his optics were dimmed, and faceplate relaxed. He'd fallen into recharge. About time. He'd looked utterly exhausted. In fact, Sideswipe felt the same, come to think of it.

Being lazy, Sideswipe settled back, brother in his arms, and vented a sigh. "Yeah...m'sorry too...ah s'pose." He mumbled, smiling. Powering down his optics, he settled leaning back against the wall, Sunstreaker's head on his shoulder. Hopefully the paint wasn't still wet... "G'night bro..." He sighed, and powered down for recharge as well.

Sunstreaker woke to screaming. Letting out a cry he sat up quickly, throwing his hands out, hitting something, he fell back wards and landed on the floor. "AHH WHAT IS THAT!" He quickly glanced around, confused. There was a pod by his berth- Oh right the pink thing. That didn't explain why he wasn't ON his berth. Glancing in the direction he fell from he realized he had been on Sides berth. Frowning he thought back, and remembered helping paint Sideswipe- and then nothing. He must have passed out. He had been tired enough to. And now back to his main problem. The wailing sparkling. "What's wrong with it?" He asked frowning at the pod.

Sides' jerked, optics on-lining quicker than his processor could adjust, pain shot through his helm, the suddenly light of their room stung his unadjusted optics, and he slid off the edge of the berth, landing rather roughly on the ground next to Sunstreaker, clutching his abused helm. "Oww!" He groaned, rubbing the offended area. "I think you dented my horn." He prodded the mentioned appendage, and flinched involuntarily at the pain it caused, until it settled down to a dull ache. Primus...why him?

He glanced to Sunstreaker, slightly confused, startled...mostly confused. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach, and pushed himself up off the ground, helm in hand, and staggered to the screaming sparkling. He knelt down, wrapping his arms around the squirming youth and picking her up, cradling her, rocking and shushing, cooing and humming to her. "C'mon kid, calm down." He spoke softly, patting her back soothingly. Primus he was dizzy, freakin' paint. One optic being painted over put him off visual balance. And it was itching. As the sparkling settled down, sobbing lightly, he frowned at Sunstreaker.

"You didn't bend my horn thing did you?" He cradled her in one arm and felt the numb area. "It feels fine..." He absently reached over to the sparkling with his hand, and she grabbed a hold of it. "Why'd you hit me-" He paused, and shifted to stare down at the bubbling femme, who now had his thumb in her mouth, nibbling on the digit. He stared bat her for a few minutes, before turning back to Sunstreaker, acting as though it hadn't even occurred. "You're all cuddly one moment then violent the next." Whether he was talking about Sunny, or the sparkling, no one would ever know. He wiggled his hand, trying to regain it, but the sparkling held firm. "I need that hand, you know. I'm right handed." The sparkling giggled, but didn't relinquish her grip.

Sideswipe pouted at her, and it only eared her reaching for his chin with one hand, gripping his bottom lip and forcing him to lean forward so not to risk straining to metal. The bubbly thing chirped and giggle loudly, removing her hand to grab at his undamaged horn, making him twist his head to the left as she tugged on it. He took up a mildly annoyed expression, but made no move to force her to release him.

Sunstreaker frowned and rolled over so he could stand up. Seeing the sparkling pulling at his brothers face he couldn't help but grin widely. "Sorry, didn't know. And what do you think it wants? Besides, you know, to pull on your face and all." He glanced around. "If it's hungry, Ratchet said he had Ironhide put some of whatever it eats in here. I think it's- yeah, here it is." He reached down behind the pod. Looking at Sideswipe he frowned again. "So, ah... You want to feed her?"

Sideswipe frowned at Sunstreaker, no, he did not want to feed her. But at the moment, she didn't seem to want to let him go, in fact, she seemed to be trying to get enough leverage from his chassis to get his horn as a chew toy. "Just..." He tugged his head lightly, trying to keep her at bay from his horn, yet softly enough not to startle or upset her. "Give it to her, and see if she'll let me go. If she does, you can have her, I need to finish up on my paint job and see Ratchet about a few dents." She slipped and slid back into his arms, a bit startled for a moment, she suddenly started giggling and tried again. Sideswipe had to bite back a smile as how adorable she was.

"Can you hurry before she finally figures out how to reach my head, please?"

Sunstreaker grinned and held the bottle in front of the sparkling. Seeing it she let go of Sideswipe to grab at it. He caught her before she started to fall and started feeding her. "Ok, there, now its not trying to eat your face. Happier?"

Sideswipe let out a sigh as Sunstreaker prized the sparkling from him, rubbing his aching lip components, he stood straight and watched as his Brother began feeding her. "Yeah, now excuse me." He reached over and grabbed his formerly abandoned paint canisters, shifting them to see if they had crusted - they had, but not too badly. Still usable. Maybe. "I have to go...brave Hatchet to get these dents fixed." He sub-spaced the cans, not even bothering to "pretty himself" from his current, horrendous state. Maybe Ratchet would pity him if he walked in like this.

Taking a step forward, Sideswipe paused. "Oh right, almost forgot." He unsub-spaced a couple of cans, and set them on the berth. "These were the only golds they had that were close to your color. Dunno if it's going to be enough though." He shrugged. "It took me quite a few minutes to get them to listen long enough for me to ask for it, though." He frowned. "Slaggin' humans." With that, he turned, and walked out the door. "Now I'm going to go dodge wrenches, if you need me you know where I'll be."

Sunstreaker stared as his brother left. So he got him paint. While he was still mad. Sunstreaker grinned. Now he just needed the pink thing to go into recharge so he could fix his paint. He looked down at it. It was still eating happily, with no sign of going into recharge anytime soon. He sighed. Now what. He had learned his lesson of what happens when you don't watch the thing and he didn't want to have to explain to Sideswipe how the thing got hurt. He might as well wait till it finished eating before trying to get it to recharge. Sunstreaker didn't need it to purge on him again. He sat on his berth and scooted back so he could lean against the wall and contented to wait until the pink thing was done.

Sideswipe frowned, rubbing his newly repaired faceplate. He'd been stared and laughed at through his trek here. He had started to regret not fixing his paint-job before he went to the med-bay, but he knew he would have failed at it. Even if Sunny did show him how to use a brush, seeing once wasn't enough to learn it. It would take a while for him to paint like that. A long while. And Sunny was busy, and he was too stubborn to ask for his Brother's help anyway. At the very least, Mirage and Hound hadn't laughed at him. Not to his face anyway, they probably did once they got down the hall. Everyone else but Bluestreak had. Bluestreak knew how bad Sideswipe was at painting, he'd even tried to help him stay out of view for as far as he could walk before they had to split up, Bluestreak going on his patrol.

Prowl ignored him. Everyone else who walked by either stared or laughed, most laughed. Tracks had stared, and Sideswipe felt the need to stay as far away from the Corvette as possible. Slaggin' Jazz and his "suggesting". At the very least, it had payed off to keep Ratchet from getting ticked at him for needless injuring. He'd taken one look at Sideswipe and just stared, before motioning for him to hop up on a berth. He hadn't said a word while getting the dents out of Sideswipe's faceplate - though that could be because Sideswipe wasn't aloud to talk, and therefore couldn't respond. He had offered to fix his paint job, in a tone that gave off a hint that he felt bad for the front-liner. Which was a bit irritating, but what he had wanted. In the end, he'd been repaired, re-painted, and got out of the med-bay with just mild scolding for needless on-base non-Con-caused injury.

Of course, all that paled in comparison to the problem of his optic. It had taken the medic nearly an hour to effectively clean it all off and out his optic, and Primus did that solvent burn.

And now he was making his way down the hall with intentions of refueling, perhaps seeing if he could find someone to talk to. Maybe check in with Smokescreen, see if he was free. He'd been itching to try that game out again. He should probably check in with Perceptor and Wheeljack later, he needed to get his jet-pack fixed. Again. One of the cone-heads had gotten a lucky shot on him in their last battle, he didn't need to risk it fritzing out in the middle of a fight. The last thing he needed was to fall to his doom, or get stuck in a ravine.

"Hey slagger." Sideswipe paused, snapping from his thoughts and looked around. "Down here ya moron." He glanced down, spotting Cliffjumper, and frowned. "Hn? Cliff'? What is it?" He glanced around, his tanks felt like they would collapse on themselves if he didn't refuel soon. "Can you make it quick? Got somewhere to be." He offered a small grin to the mini-bot, and earned as glare in return. Before he could even shutter an optic and inquire about the curious behavior, the mini-bot lunged at him. He yelped loudly as the sudden weight shift caused by the mini-bot ramming into his abdomen shifting him off balance. As they tumbled, Cliff' pulled back his fist and slammed it forward, nailing the startled red twin in the cheek-plate. Sides' jerked his head back, slamming it into the ground harder than it would have landed a mere few seconds later. He hissed through the pained haze and dizziness it caused.

"The slag?" He growled, lifting his head, glaring at the mini-bot and rubbing his head. "What was that for?" His cheek-plate ached, but not quite as much as the pain in the back of his helm. "What do you think it was for." Cliffjumper grumbled, standing up and stepping over the Soldier, before marching grumpily down the hall, leaving Sideswipe on the floor, confused. "...I wouldn't have asked had I known..." He grumbled, sitting up, prodding the back of his head. No dent, thankfully. Nothing loose, thankfully. But slag that hurt. He felt his faceplate, not so lucky. It had been dented again. "Same place Jazz hit me, too." He muttered angrily.

"Sorry about that!" He glanced up at Bumblebee, who offered him a hand. "I told him not to! But he didn't listen!" Sides' shuttered his optics once at the mini-bot, before taking the hand offered, and standing up. The little yellow 'bot didn't really help to pull him up, being smaller and weaker, but it was the attempt and thought that counts. "What'd I do to make him punch me?" The red mech inquired, dropping his hand from his faceplate and looking around, at least no one other than 'Bee was around to see it. He hoped, anyway. "Oh, you don't remember?" Bumblebee frowned, confused, tilting his head slightly to the left. "You dripped water down the halls yesterday, and he slipped down in it." Sideswipe made an 'Ah' in remembrance to the incident, he'd forgotten about it. Until now.

"Oh, oops. I forgot about it." He offered the youngling a slightly embarrassed grin, and got a soft smile in return. "You're not going to hit him back, are you?" The beetle frowned. Sideswipe shook his head; "Nah. He didn't do too much damage." Bumblebee stared somewhat confused at him, but smiled nevertheless. Probably just happy his friend wasn't going to get slagged later on. "Oh, well I have to go. Sorry again, thanks for not being mad and bye!" Bumblebee waved happily to him, before jogging by and down the hall. Sideswipe shrugged, and turned to continue his way to get some Energon.

He let out a rather indignant squeak as something soft, slightly damp, and cold was pressed against his damaged faceplate. Glancing up, he stared with wide optics at Skyfire, who simply smiled. "It'll make the ache hurt, I know you're too stubborn to go have Ratchet fix it." He winked. "Consider it a reward for not ripping Cliffjumper apart." He removed his finger from the cloth, allowing Sideswipe to hold it up, before walking awkwardly down the hall, trying not to bump into anyone, anything, or get his wings caught. Sideswipe stood there for a second, wondering how he hadn't noticed the flier, optics wide. After a moment, he shrugged, and continued on down the hall.

"No one else better stop me from refueling, I'm huuuuungry~!"

Sunstreaker glanced up warily at sparkling. He had managed to get it into recharge after it finished eating, however it had involved many embarrassing noises, as he tried to emulate his brothers performance from when it had woken up. He grimaced. It was a good thing Sideswipe had left, he never would have let Sunstreaker live it down. Sunstreaker had managed to get most of his painting done before the sparkling woke up again, and luckily that time it didn't cry. It had rolled around a bit and was currently attempting to get its own pedes in its mouth. Sunstreaker quickly finished getting the last of the paint on his arms, and checked to see if he had missed anything. Nope. He was good. Now he needed to dry... He started to pace.

Primus he was getting hungry. He would have to take the pink thing with him. He waved his arms a bit to try and get them to dry faster. Glancing at the sparkling, he saw it had stopped trying to eat its pede and was instead staring at his waving arms, holding its abandoned pede in both hands. Its eyes were opened wide and its mouth sort of hung open awkwardly. Primus, why did something so evil have to be so slagging cute. He frowned at it, earning a giggle. And why did it always laugh when he seemed mad at it? Weird thing. Satisfied his arms were completely dry, he leaned over the pod and grabbed the sparkling. "Come here you. We need to go get me some fuel." He said as he held the giggling sparkling against him. Turning he walked out of his room - and almost ran into Hound.

"Primus Hound!" Sunstreaker glanced down at the sparkling, making sure it didn't get hurt. It giggled and made a grab at his face. Yup. It was fine.

"Sorry Sunstreaker." Hound apologized quickly. "So this is the sparkling that has been causing so much trouble?" Hound grinned at it. "I didn't get a chance to see it when you were in the med bay yesterday."

"Finally! Some one who understands that its the pink things fault!" Sunstreaker moved his head back to avoid the little hands trying to reach him.

"Well, sparklings get into trouble all the time, if their not watched properly that is." Hound smiled as the sparkling waved her hands at Sunstreaker's face. "She's so cute."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Sunstreaker glared as the sparkling continued to reach for his face. "Well, I need to refuel."

"Have fun with that. I'd come with you but I'm due to head out to India with Prime." Hound smiled as he turned away. "Have fun with the sparkling!"

Sunstreaker vented a sigh and started walking again. When he did the sparkling stopped reaching for his face and started staring around with wide optics. It really did have huge optics. Like, Swindle huge. Maybe even bigger. Sunstreaker never understood why the Decepticon had such huge optics. Maybe it was so people would trust him more when he was trying to, well, swindle them. He frowned at it. Maybe that was why the pink thing had big optics. So it would look cuter so you couldn't hate it so much when it was being loud and annoying.

When Sunstreaker got to the refuel station he grabbed an energon cube. But as soon as he stopped walking, the sparkling started trying to grab the cube. He frowned at it. And started walking again. The pink thing became mesmerized by the objects moving past it again. He vented a sigh. With no where else to got, Sunstreaker headed off toward the rec room. Maybe Sideswipe would be the time Sunstreaker arrived at the rec room, he had emptied his energon cube and left it on some random ledge. He had the pink thing to worry about, and didn't feel like going back. He had been getting a lot of stares in the hall on his way there, probably due to the pink thing. Only those who had been in the rec room when he cam back had actually seen it, and anyone who he ran into after that. And no one knew that he was still taking care of, save those who had been in the med bay. Needless to say it was quite a shock to most mechs.

Walking into the large room he didn't see his brother. But there were a lot of mechs there. Most had been there when he came back from the canyons with the sparkling, but there were a few there that hadn't.

"Sunstreaker, who let you have a sparkling?" Brawn questioned from here he sat with Wheeljack, Blaster, and Warpath.

Sunstreaker frowned and walked over. Why was that everyone's first reaction? "I have no idea. Who ever decided to leave it in the canyons. Hasn't anyone mentioned it yet?"

"Yeah, but we thought some one else would have ended up with the little thing, not you." Wheeljack admitted.

"Then we are on the same page." Sunstreaker sat down with them. "It sort of got attached to me and threw a fit around everyone else. So Prime ordered me to take care of it." The sparkling was now chewing on Sunstreaker's hand. He frowned at it.

"Well ain't that jus' adorable?" Blaster laughed watching the sparkling.

"You try waking up to it screaming, then come back and tell me how cute it is." Sunstreaker said sharply.

"Whats her, Bam! Name?" Warpath asked, rather innocently.

Sunstreaker just looked at him blankly. "Name?"

"Yeah. Her name. Doesn't she have a zing zang name?" Warpath looked confused now.

Sunstreaker stared down at the sparkling. "Not that I know of, no, it doesn't."

"Well then give her one." Brawn nudged Sunstreaker. "She can't go her whole life with out a name."

"Why me though?" Sunstreaker looked around at them all.

"Because your the one who's taking care of it. It only makes sense for you to name it. Besides, we need something to call it." Wheeljack said matter-of-factually.

"Well, pink thing has been working rather well for me so far." Sunstreaker frowned as the sparkling managed to grab hold of his face. "Well, it sits still better when I'm moving so I'm going to go for a walk. See you." He stood up abruptly.

"Alright then. See you later Sunstreaker." Wheeljack waved slightly as Sunstreaker walked off, the giggling sparkling grinning at everything she saw. He looked down at it. "Hmm... A name..." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers is property of HasTak.<strong>

The Sparkling belongs to Us.


	4. Bonding

Sunstreaker vented a sigh. He had been sitting out side the base and watching the pink thing for a while now. He was soo bored. He had found out that he wasn't allowed to leave the base since he had the pink thing. He had hoped to find Sideswipe, but the pink the was getting annoying so he'd thought to bring it out side for a bit. It was currently playing with some pebbles on the ground. Sunstreaker sighed again. So. Bored. He jumped a little when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him he saw it was Hound. "Oh. Hi Hound." Sunstreaker frowned. "I thought you went to India?"

Hound chuckled at Sunstreaker. "I did, it was a short mission. What are you doing sitting out here?"

Sunstreaker glanced back at the sparkling. "The pink thing was being annoying so I thought I'd let it play out here." As they watched the sparkling suddenly decided to try eating the pebbles it was playing with. "Hey! Don't do that!" Sunstreaker reached over and picked it up, causing it to drop the rocks. The little sparkling wined and tried to reach down at the ground.

Sunstreaker frowned "Oh great. Now it's going to cry again."

Hound chuckled. "Here." He held a small white and magenta flower out to the sparkling, who gurgled happily and grabbed the flower and waved it around giggling.

"What's that?" Sunstreaker frowned at it.

Hound smiled. "It's a lotus flower, I found it while I was in India. I figure that will make her forget about the rocks."

Sunstreaker frowned. "Thanks."

Hound "No need to thank me. And besides, look. The flower is the same color as her." He smiled as the little sparkling continued to swing the flower in Sunstreaker's face, giggling happily. "I have to go report now, have fun with her."

Sunstreaker frowned at the flower in his face. "Yeah. It is." Glancing up as Hound left he called after him. "What did you say the flower was called?"

Hound paused and glanced back. "It's a lotus." He called back before continuing on into the base.

Sunstreaker watched him go then glanced at the little sparkling. "Lotus." The sparkling paused and looked up at him with her big green optics.

"What?" He frowned at her. "You like that name? Lotus?" The little sparkling smiled widely up at him "Nii!"

Sunstreaker smiled despite himself. "Alright, Lotus it is. Now, I'm bored. let's go bother some one." With that Sunstreaker turned and walked into the base, Lotus grinning widely and clutching the flower as she bounced happily in Sunstreaker's arms.

Sideswipe walked down the hall, irritated, making his way to Skyfire's lab. He had been ordered by Red Alert to obtain something to cover the edge of their berths so the sparkling wouldn't hurt itself, with Wheeljack in the med-bay, and Perceptor as complicated as ever, the red Lamborghini had just opted to ask the large flier. He needed to thank him anyway, for the help after his little run-in with Cliffjumper. Man, his head still hurt. Not where he had been punched, though. It was more so where his head had collided with the floor. Though the punch to his face kinda hurt too.

At the very least, it wasn't Brawn who punched him. He didn't even want to think of the consequences of being punched by Brawn. In fact, he didn't want to think much at all right now. Primus! The headache was murder. Though it hurt a lot less than a wrench to the head, so it couldn't have been too much damage. At the very least, he was happy it had started to fade off a bit. The silence in the near empty halls helped. He smiled slightly, picking up the pace a bit.

He rounded a corner, and paused, staring at a white back. "Someone please come take her back! I don't know what to do with her!" Red Alert called down the hall, Sideswipe stared at him, slowing down to a near creep. The Security Director was sparking a bit, and obviously panicking. Sideswipe tilted his head. "Hey, Red." The smaller Lamborghini jumped a pretty good few feet into the air, before spinning around and staring. Sideswipe glanced down, noticing the Sparkling in his arms. "When did you-" "HERE! TAKE HER!" Sideswipe jumped, having the sparkling shoved into his arms, he quickly took hold of her, and Red let go. Sideswipe watched in slight shock as he spun around, and took off running down the hall, taking the corridor opposite of where Sideswipe was currently heading.

He was obviously going to the Security room.

Sideswipe turned to look at the sparkling, who giggled and swung a flower up, whacking him in the face with it. Sputtering, Sideswipe shoved it away lightly, and examined the sparkling. She was fine, cheerful, and playing with the flower Sunstreaker had earlier mentioned. With a shrug, he shifted her into a better position and started walking again. Best not to question the random occurrences that happen on the Ark. Prowl crashes periodically for doing that, so it's a well known fact that it's better not to.

So, taking a turn to his right, he walked a few paces before stopping at the open door which stood as Skyfire's lab. Peeking in, he looked around, spotting the shuttle leaning back and sipping a cube, absently examining a small, circular object. "Hey, Sky'!" The shuttle jumped slightly, lifting his head to focus on them. "Oh! Hello Sideswipe." A smile crossed white faceplate. "Is there something you two need?" Sideswipe took that as an invite, and walked over to the shuttle, who set the disk aside and glanced down at them.

Lotus waved her hands at him, as if reaching. Skyfire lifted a finger to her slowly, and she happily grabbed onto the digit, giggling like mad. Sideswipe grinned and set her on the flier's lap, where she proceeded to cling to his hand and play with her flower. Sideswipe shifted to look at the now distracted Scientist in the faceplate. "So, red told me to come get something to point-proof the edges of our berth with. So she won't hurt herself?" Skyfire hummed, and nodded. "Yeah, he told me about it already. I have some right here." -he reached with his free hand, grabbing a plastic sack and offering it. "Thanks." Sideswipe examined it, before turning to watch Skyfire play with the Sparkling gently, making her giggle.

"Hm, maybe you should give some tips to Sunny."

Sunstreaker stormed down the hall toward Skyfire's lab. He had recently found out about Cliffjumper randomly attacking Sideswipe. And so he had gone to beat the slag out of the little minibot. But before he could even land two good hits, Jazz had come out of no where and tackled him. Then BRAWN showed up with Huffer and Blue streak and Jazz and Brawn literally DRAGGED Sunstreaker out of the room. Now he was dented, sore, and angry. On top of that, he had left the Lotus with Red Alert, who had handed her off to Sideswipe, then refused to tell Sunstreaker what he had done with her. Now he had to go and get her from Sideswipe.

Rounding the corner into Skyfire's lab, Sunstreaker all but roared. "Give her to me!"

Both Bots jumped as the golden yellow twin stormed in, and demanded back the sparkling that had been placed in his care. Skyfire had, thankfully, had a secure grip on her to prevent her from falling off his lap, and therefor hadn't dropped her when he jumped. She had paused in her wondering, jade green optics staring wide at the mech currently standing in the doorway. Having paused in her gnawing of Skyfire's index finger, she sat awkwardly there, twisted half around to see Sunstreaker, yet not loose her grip - both by hand and mouth - on the shuttle's finger. Skyfire looked equally as startled, blue optics staring at the doorway in shock, and slight fear.

Sunstreaker did have that effect on most of the gentler bots...

Sideswipe turned to frown at his twin. "Jeez Sunny, give us all spark attacks!" Placing his hand where his spark was held - in his chest, currently beating about 50 miles per hour - he grinned slightly. "What's all the commotion about?" He frowned, watching as Skyfire gently tried willing the Sparkling to release his hand. It ended with giggling, tighter clinging, and a slightly distraught Scientist.

Completely ignoring his brothers comment, Sunstreaker quickly walked across the room and took the little sparkling from Skyfire. Luckily it let go of the scientist's finger when he grabbed it. Turning he walked away slightly then sat down on the floor. He was sore and tired and still angry. The sparkling immediately began gurgling and waving it's flower in his face again.

Shooting a glare at Sideswipe he growled. "Fragging Red Alert refused to tell anyone what he did with Lotus. He wouldn't even tell Jazz! Fragging little glitch!

Sideswipe frowned as Sunstreaker, watching as he took the sparkling from the still startled Skyfire, before stomping over and sitting down. He grumped and grouched about Red Alert having messed with him, and Sideswipe found himself wishing he could roll his optics - like humans do their eyes - but he settled for a mildly irritated look in the golden yellow mechs general direction. Skyfire shifted awkwardly, before turning and UN-steadily getting back to his work. Sideswipe shifted his weight, crossed his arm, and fixated his gaze on Sunstreaker and his 'charge'.

"Well," He began, shifting his weight again. "You did leave him with the kid. And we all know how well he handles kids." Reasoning would probably achieve nothing with an angry, overprotective Sunny, but it was worth a failed try. "As for not telling you, it was probably his twisted way of getting back at you. Who knows. The workings of that guys mind are a mystery to us all. And would undoubtedly crash Prowl faster than Megatron in a pink, frilly tutu singing; 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star' to his 'beloved' SiC." Taking a glance to the rather stiff shuttle, Sideswipe took a step towards his ever-seething twin. "Red Alert's mind games aside, how about we head back to our room." Lifting his hand, he shook the bag at the other. "I have those 'edge guard' things said Security Director told me to get."

Rattling the back for a moment longer, before dropping his hand to his side. He glanced over his shoulder to Skyfire, and offered the friendliest smile he could managed with the bundle of emotions sitting across from him on the floor. "See ya later, Skyfire. Oh! And would you mind making some child friendly toys for the kid, here?" Flicking his thumb to the side, pointing to the sparkling in Sunstreaker's arms, he grinned. Skyfire glanced at him, and smiled. Nervously. "S-sure. No problem." He quickly got back to his work. Sideswipe let out an exasperated sigh towards the skittish scientist, and gave his brother yet another irritated look.

"Before I forget. I want to thank you for helping me out yesterday." He smiled in Skyfire's direction again. "And I want to apologize for my Twins actions. He's just moody. Don't mind him." Putting on his sweetest smile, usually one he would preserve for getting back on Sunstreaker's good side after doing something more irritating than usual, he nodded his head at the Scientist, waved a hand, and swooped down to grab Sunstreaker by the upper arm. "Now come on 'Daddy', we need to go baby-proof our room." He stated with a frown at the two.

Sunstreaker shot a glare at his twin, before shaking him off and standing up. He was NOT moody, and even if he was he had EVERY right to be. He was NOT in the mood to deal with Sideswipe's stupid jokes. Shooting another glare at his irritating twin, Sunstreaker stormed out of the room and down the hall, the pink thing happily snuggled against him, looking around with her big green optics. This whole thing was so ridiculous. Red Alert had had NO reason to not tell him he had given the pink thing to Sideswipe. And frankly, Sideswipe could have said something as well! Now Sides' was giving him that annoying LOOK like it was all his fault! He just wanted to get back to the room and recharge.. Primus he was sore...

Sideswipe stood there a moment, watching his moody twin stalk off down the hall with the sparkling, before venting an exasperated sigh and fallowing him down the hall. Primus, currently he was in no mood to deal with Sunstreaker and his mood-swings. In fact, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Sunstreaker at all. Going around and picking fights, which Sideswipe held no doubts he'd get punished for too. Coming back, scaring Skyfire, grumping about, stomping off! There was no doubt that Sideswipe would be the only one baby proofing the room too. Fun.

And that also meant he'd be stuck in a room with him and that little pink trouble maker. It almost felt like everything had started going downhill when she showed up. None of this slag would be happening if one of the other 'Bots on base had taken her. She'd be someone else's problem. But nooo, they had to stick it with SUNSTREAKER, which, of course, meant Sideswipe too. Which had begun to result in this whole mess. Slagger should know better than to give someone as violent as Sunstreaker something to be even more violent about! Bunch of dumb afts.

Stalking off after Sunstreaker, Sideswipe began to get that feeling that some of that moodiness was seeping through to him. Slaggin' Sunstreaker! Nothing but a wreck-less bundle of irritated emotions, running around and complaining, asking for help, then acting as if he never wanted or needed it! The nicest he had been about this whole thing was when he was half asleep! And that no longer counted. Not. At. ALL!

Getting more irritated as the moments passed, Sideswipe went on to ignore his irritating twin up ahead, and glare at the floor as they walked.

Sunstreaker ignored the seething red jerk behind him as he stalked toward their room. It wasnt HIS fault any of this was happening! He didn't choose to have to deal with the fragging pink thing. Why should he have to deal with everyone being so obnoxious! He had enough to deal with! Storming up to the door to his and Sideswipe's room he punched the keypad to open the door and stormed in, the pink thing giving the now sparking keypad an odd look as they passed. Sunstreaker quickly strided across the room, savagely kicking a few random objects out of his way, and dropped down on his berth.

Sitting there he looked down at the sparkling in his arms. It had that stupid grin on its face again, and was swinging the fragging flower around still. As it noticed him glaring down at it, the thing grinned wider and started reaching for his face. Sunstreaker quickly leaned back to avoid the little hands. He was NOT in the mood to deal with this.

Sideswipe found himself going in a bit of a loop, the more Sunstreaker ignored him, the more he seethed. The more he thought about the inevitable interactions bewteen them, the more he seethed. Sideswipe was finding himself becoming more and more irritated with his grouchy twin, for reasons he...honestly couldn't figure out. Sure, he was a bit irritated with him to start, but now it was just getting out of hand. And he didn't really care. If he punched Sunstreaker anytime in the near future, it would not come as a surprise.

Something about Sunstreaker's more recent behavior just...gah. It was just...so...frustrating! The bad part was it seemed directed more so at the little pink thing in his arms than Sunstreaker himself. Jealously? Over a little pink brat? No way! Whatever it was, Sideswipe wanted nothing more than to just...lock himself up in the nearest closet and stay there until things went back to how they used to be. Sunstreaker has been nothing but unstable and emotional sense the sparkling arrived, and was only getting worse as time passed.

Apologies, thank yous, none of those would make Sides' mood brighten any. Even if it was from Sunny, and he meant it! Heck, if he turned around and suddenly apologized, or thanked him, Sideswipe held no doubt in his mind he would SLUG the slagger right in the face! What irritated him more than Sunny at the moment, was his own irritation, and it's unknown source. He was fine earlier, and now...argh! Sunstreaker just has that gift, that gift of making everyone mad!

And of course, Sunstreaker punching in their keypad did wonders for his current mood. Now he'd have to ask for yet another thing from Skyfire! Venting a long sigh, and counting to ten, he stepped through in time to see Sunny kick a controller across the room, shattering it on the far wall. Make that...yet another thing in need of repair. Oh, and just to make it better, Sideswipe watched in slight horror as pieces fell against that abandoned paint bucket on his berth, tipping it over. Tipping over the can beside it. And spilling both cans. All...over...the berth.

Staring at it for a moment, a forced expression of calmness...Sideswipe stiffly strode to the berth, grabbed a towel, and begun to try and clean up the mess. Ignoring the fact it was, in fact, Sunstreaker's towel. He attempted to wash the mess of red and black off his berth.

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe stalked in and started cleaning up the mess of paint. With one of HIS towels. Normally, that wouldn't bother him very much, but with his mood, it just made him MORE angry at his twin. The sparkling had now managed to pull its self up to a standing position and get a hold on his head fin. It pulled down, giggling, and making his head tilt to the side, infuriating the yellow Lamborghini even more. This was ridiculous. He didn't want to have to put up with the thing anymore. Ever since he found it in the desert everything had been going wrong. He wanted to be able to have a conversation with his brother with out been nagged about what to or not to do with the pink thing. Ever since he had found it Sideswipe had been getting more and more irritable. He preached about how it was Sunstreaker's responsibility and he didn't care, then turned around and started telling him about what not to do! If he didn't CARE why did he keep going ON ABOUT IT! He just COULD NOT figure out the seething red mech across the room. And right then, he didn't really care. Sunstreaker fell to attempting to glare holes through the far wall and willing the sparkling tugging on his helm to disappear.

The more irritated Sunstreaker got, the more agitated Sideswipe got. And the golden yellow mech seemed to just be getting more and more irritated with every. passing. second! Ignoring his seething twin as best he could, as well as that irritatingly happy little atrocity in his arms. Cooing and doing...something. Rubbing as hard as he could, Sideswipe continued to try and clean the paint off his berth so he could rest for a moment as well. Soon enough the sound of ripping fabric could be heard, as the towel caught on an edge and tore under the strain.

Of course, the moment it ripped his hand jerked from the tug, splattering paint all over the berth, wall, and himself. Standing there a moment, Sideswipe let the towel fall from his hand, irritated, agitated, and...yet again, with paint in his optics. "..." A slight twitch, Sideswipe's last nerve finally blew, and he kicked the berth in-front of him HARD. Hard enough to rattle it, growling, he began trying to calm himself down again. At that very moment, the sparkling decided to let out a few shrill sounds of laughter, making him twitch. Trying his best to ignore the irritating sound - and sound that would normally not bother him in the slightest - he knelt down to pick up the ripped towel.

The sounds continued, grating on his already blown fuse. And it finally got to him. "AUGH!" Spinning around, Sideswipe glared at his twin. "STOP TRANSMITTING YOUR MOODINESS TO ME!" He flailed his arms a bit, frustrated. "IT'S PISSING ME OFF!"

Sunstreaker had barely been controlling his anger, but as Sideswipe random turned and screamed at him, he just snapped. "WHAT THE SLAGGING PIT DO YOU MEAN MY MOODINESS IS PISSING YOU OFF! You don't need ME to make you mad for no slagging reason! You've been pissy ever since this STUPID pink thing showed up! I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS RANDOM SLAG! Everyone keeps RAGGING on me about taking care of this thing I DON'T EVEN WANT! YOU INCLUDED! You get mad at me for NO REASON! You go on and on about it not being your problem, and you not caring and BLAH BLAH BLAH! Then you SPAZ because I'm not doing something right! Then when I GET mad because of this stupid fragging MESS, YOU FREAK OUT ON ME! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU!".

The little sparkling had finally ceased pulling on his helm and was staring at him, wide optic-ed. He ignored it. Rising quickly to his feet, Sunstreaker stormed across the room. Pulling himself free from the pink things now lax grip, he shoved it at Sideswipe. "Now it's YOUR problem, and YOU can deal with all this slag. I'M LEAVING." With that, Sunstreaker spun and stormed out of the room, and headed straight for the base enterance.

Sideswipe was speechless at Sunstreaker's rant, having been screamed at, guilt tripped, and had a baby shoved into his arms. Sunstreaker had then stormed out the room, leaving him there feeling a little worse-for-wear, with a startled child in his arms. Staring after where his twin stormed off, Sideswipe vented a heavy sigh and sunk to sit on the floor. The startled sparkling in his arms shifted to his lap, where she proceeded to gurgle and stare at the broken, still open door. Someone had probably heard...which meant more drama on base. Just great...

Shifting to glare at the sparkling, as she hit her flower against his chest, Sideswipe could only think and say one thing; "This is all your fault." Looking up at him with wide green optics curiously, she clicked and gurgled curiously at him. Giving the sparkling a hard glare, he contemplated just...shoving her off one someone. Of course...while that could probably solve all their problems, Sideswipe somehow doubted Sunstreaker would be happy once he got back. The pink thing chose that very moment to start sobbing.

Perking, Sideswipe looked down at the distressed sparkling, holding her flower close and letting out sniffles and sobs, staring at the door. Primus he was not in the mood to deal with this. Scooping her back up, Sideswipe stood and started pacing. Bouncing her slightly in one arm, making her little sounds go up in pitch occasionally. Walking in circles for a moment, spaced out and thinking over the latest fight between him and his golden-yellow emotional bubble of a brother... Soon enough the kid started giggling, giggles rising in pitch with each bounce.

What had annoyed him earlier was somehow infectious this time around, as he looked down at the cheerful sparkling clapping and giggling in his arms. Bouncing her again, she suddenly reached for his face, grabbing his mouth by each corner and causing a frown as she pulled down, as if trying to pull herself up. To save himself from the pain, he simply lifted her up. Freeing his mouth, her grabby hands went straight for his cheeks, where she suddenly grabbed him on both sides. Pushing his cheeks in, watching his lips pucker from it, then releasing it to be met with a frown.

She continued doing this over and over, giggling each time his expression changed. He vent a sigh as she finished playing with his face, only to let our a frustrated grumble as she attempted to climb over his head. Lifting her up, off, and over back into his arms, he proceeded to give her an irritated look. And was met with an adorable, wide-optic-ed look, flower turned in to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Those giant, green optics shone at him innocently, as she clicked curiously.

It was adorable...

And suddenly his face met the flower, as she shoved it right up to his nose. Twitching, he pulled his head away as pollen crept up into his nose. Shifting her into the fold of his arm, he turned his head and sneezed the offending substance back out. He stiffened and looked down. And was again, met with wide green optics, of the sparkling now curled up against him, looking sleepy. "...Stop that." He got a curious look in return. And Sideswipe vented a sigh, sitting down on Sunstreaker's berth. "Stop trying to be cute to get on my good side..." He got no reply other than a small yawn, and a head snuggling against his chassis. He watched as she drifted off to sleep, cycling slow and evenly, a thumb in her mouth.

Leaning back, Sideswipe vented a sigh, pressing his back against the wall, careful not to wake the baby. "...I'm sorry..." Shuttering his optics, Sideswipe frowned and lowered his head. "All I ever do is mess everything up...I'm such an idiot..."

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers is property of HasTak.<strong>

The sparkling belongs to US.


End file.
